The Illusion Series: Whisper
by JediMasterJaina
Summary: *SEQUEL ANNOUNCENMENT!* A story mainly about Jaina and Jag, with some of our other fav SW couples in it. Things may appear to be simple, but they are far from it...
1. Abandonment

Disclaimer: I don't own any SW characters, those belong to George Lucas.thank the Force.  
  
Storyline: Just a "simple" story about all of our fav SW couples, Jaina/Jag, Jacen/Tenel Ka, Luke/Mara, and even Han/Leia. Enjoy!  
  
Whisper  
  
Chapter 1-Abandonment  
  
She didn't really need to look. She knew long before he came up behind her that he was there, that he was coming. His intentions were very clear.not that she didn't know them already. It was easy for Jaina to read Jag Fel through the Force. He had a very unique Force presence. It didn't blaze, like Anakin's had. And it was quite different form her twin bond with her brother Jacen. No, Jag's presence was a very cool, very controlled, very pragmatic presence. It was always looking to the future. Always planning ahead, always weighing his options. It wasn't a burden to be in his thought. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Being with Jag soothed Jaina. She knew that he cared about her, despite the icy exterior he put on as a result of being raised by the Chiss. But his presence radiated toward her. It was always directed towards her. Jaina smiled at this thought and smiled even broader as she felt his strong arms snake around her tiny waist.  
  
"Hello, lover." Jag murmured as he nuzzled her neck. Jag loved the feeling of his skin against hers. His cool skin was set aflame every time he touched her. Jag wanted Jaina more than she could possibly know, but he knew that he couldn't have her, not like that, not just yet. Sure, they had joked about it, but every time they had come close to doing anything, he pushed her away. As much as the thought of him and Jaina together excited and intrigued him, he was not going to let passion overrule his good sense.. no matter how much he wanted it to.  
  
Jaina sighed. She wanted Jag to do more than just hold her hand and kiss her every once in a while. She wanted to know what he felt like, wanted to feel his soul intertwine with hers. But she knew that he was a man who stuck by his morals. Not that she didn't admire him all the more for that. Sometimes, it just infuriated her to no end though.  
  
But for now, she thought as she to face him, his arms still encircling her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, I'll take what I can get. And with that she kissed him, hard and full on the lips. She poured all of her passion and frustration and longing into the kiss, and he responded in turn by pressing himself closer to her, delving himself deeper into the kiss. Deeper into the abandonment of his sanity. Deeper into everything that he knew to be good and pure in his world. And just when Jaina thought she could take no more and would lose all sense of control, Jag pushed her away. He sprinted down the corridor and shut himself into his quarters.  
  
Not again.he thought, I can't do this again... 


	2. Come Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own the SW universe, I just play in it.  
  
Chapter 2: Come again?  
  
Jacen Solo's head jerked up. He was awake, and it didn't exactly please him. He'd been having the best dream. Something about him and a certain royal redhead he had grown very, very fond of.  
  
Jacen!!  
  
Jaina's presence brought him back to reality. He knew when his sister was angry. And right now she was angrier than a nexu on a bad day. Great, he thought, what did Jag do this time? He reached out for his sister through their twin bond and was a little surprised at what he found. She was mad at Jag for something he did, but rather, for something he didn't do. This was an interesting twist. Jacen thought that everything had been going fine for them. At least they didn't have his problems. Jacen smiled as he thought of the source of his plight. Tenel Ka. Queen Mother Tenel Ka.  
  
JACEN!  
  
Alright, he sent to Jaina through the Force, I'll be there, give me a minute. Jacen walked back to his 'fresher and splashed some cold water on his face. By this time, the last vestiges of sleep had left him completely. Pulling on a tunic and pants, he walked out the door to find his sister.  
  
Jaina sat in the spot where Jag had left her. Why did he do this all the time? Didn't he care about her? Didn't he want to be with her? What was so wrong about wanting to show him how she felt about him? Damn him and his self-control. She was determined to break it. She had to, otherwise, she didn't know if she could get through one more day of this. It would be a feat in itself if she did manage.  
  
"Jaya, what did he do now?"  
  
"Oh, Jace, I'm just frustrated. I'm having trouble keeping my patience."  
  
"Jaya, think about this, you're so close, why ruin it now?"  
  
"Jace, Jag and I still have six months till the wedding. I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this."  
  
"What, marry him?"  
  
"Well, that, among other things."  
  
"Come again?" Jacen knew how much his sister was looking forward to marrying Jag. The fact that she was even having an inkling of having a second thought about this was news in itself to him. Jaina was the one person that was always so sure about what she was going to do with her life. Jaina and Tenel Ka were both like that. Tenel Ka.  
  
Great, Jaina thought, Jace, has retreated back into his little world that revolves around Tenel Ka. Jaina had to smile at that thought. She knew that Jacen and Tenel Ka had always been good friends, but after his return from the Vong, they had become much more than that. And here they all were, less than six months away from marriage. It was a little surreal.  
  
"Jace, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Why don't you think about everything that you two have done together? That should keep you sated for a while."  
  
Jacen turned and stalked down the corridor, obviously wanting to recapture whatever he had been dreaming about. Jaina just sat there, thinking. 


	3. Moments in the Hangar

Disclaimer: It's all George Lucas' party, I don't own these characters, and I don't want to own them, I just want to live with them.  
  
~These next chapters are going to mostly be Jaina's memories. Just some background filler stuff of how I think they really got together.~  
  
Chapter 3- Moments in the hangar  
  
Jaina sat in the corridor for a long time after Jacen left. Maybe he's right, she thought, maybe just thinking about everything Jag and I have gone through and done to be together will help me sort all of this out...  
  
Jaina had been in the hangar bay working on some repairs to her X-wing when Jag Fel walked up. She wouldn't have really minded him being there, if he'd had been doing something useful. Instead, he just stood there, not talking, just staring. It was actually unnerving.  
  
"Anything I can help you with, Colonel?"  
  
"Not really. I'm just admiring your handiwork." His eyes raked her up and down, before returning his gaze to her X-wing. She had been working on her ship for nearly 3 hours now. Her face was covered with grease marks as was her rather thin flight suit. Through that he could see every curve of her body. Jaina suddenly became aware of what his eyes were doing and crossed her arms over herself.  
  
Yeah, I'll bet that's all you're admiring, Jaina thought. Outwardly though she smiled, graciously, nodded her thanks, and returned to her work. Besides, like he'd ever look at me like that.  
  
Jag didn't really know why he was there. He just knew that he was very, very much attracted to Jaina. He liked being around her. She was a good pilot, an excellent fighter (she had already beaten him three times in sparring matches), and she was smart.smart mouthed too for that matter.  
The things I would like to do to that mouth.Jag snapped himself out of it. Jaina had turned around and stood in front of him, hands on her hips, looking like she desperately wanted him to leave so she could continue with her task. That stung, a lot. But if she wanted him to leave, he would leave.  
  
"Well, then, I guess I'll leave you to your work." Jag bowed, turned around crisply, and left.  
  
Jag mentally smacked himself. Idiot!! Why didn't you ask her to go get a cup of caf or something?  
  
Jaina watched Jag walk out. She didn't really mind him being there, then again, she didn't really mind seeing him leave either. He was one of those people that she could never get tired of looking at.  
  
Oh well, she thought, and returned to her work.  
  
Jag was back 5 minutes later.  
  
"Now what do you want? Because if you're not going to do something worthwhile while you're here then I suggest you-" Jaina was cut off as Jag finally did the one thing he didn't think he'd ever be able to do. He kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss, one that Jaina didn't pull away from, one that she couldn't have pulled away from, even if she had wanted to.  
  
Jag couldn't believe that he was doing this. He was kissing Jaina Solo! Jaina! And she wasn't pulling away or smacking him across the face. His mind was soaring with delight and he smiled into the kiss. This was almost too good to be true. He never even actually considered that Jaina might feel the same way about him. Reluctantly, he pulled back from the kiss, his mind still buzzing with good feelings.  
  
"I.." Jaina was at a loss for words. "Ummm..what was that?" She furrowed her brows, still feeling very much confused.  
  
Jag looked stricken at the sight of Jaina's confused state. "Well, Jaina, what just happened was called a 'kiss'. That something that happens when one person likes another person and they want to show them that."  
  
"I know what a kiss is, Jag. Wait, did you just say that you liked me?"  
  
"You know, I thought a Jedi would be more perceptive. Ooof!" Jaina had thrown herself into a fierce embrace with Jag, then pulled back to punch his arm.  
  
"I am perceptive, just not around you."  
  
"Really? Why's that?"  
  
"Because I feel the same way and I was so wrapped up in thinking that you'd never see me like as anything more than a friend that I didn't even pick up on your feelings. That, and it doesn't help that you're harder to read than a Vong through the Force sometimes." She playfully punched his shoulder. He didn't care. Jaina Solo had just told him that she felt the same way for him as he did for her! He kissed her again, longer and harder this time, allowing himself to fully enjoy this.  
  
"Ahem." Kyp Durron cleared his throat, not even caring about what he was walking in on, just knowing that he really wasn't in the mood to see two love-struck teens sucking each others faces off. But other than that, he was thrilled at the scene he had walked in on. He had been trying to get those two together since they had met again on Hapes. The pair looked at him, both blushing a very deep crimson. Jaina grabbed Jag's arm and drug him out the door. Jag shot Kyp a look that told him everything he needed to know. Kyp shook his head, laughing to himself, and set to work on his X- wing. 


	4. Go tell him

Disclaimer: It's a SW thing.you wouldn't understand.but it all belongs to George Lucas. I just play here.  
  
~These are more of Jaina's memories. The chapter has some PG-13 content. If that offends you, don't read it.~  
  
Chapter 4: Go tell him..  
  
"Twin Five, get out of there!! Your shields are too low!! I repeat, get out- " It was too late. Twin Five, a very green pilot by then name of Ari Bastist, had pulled up to escape the squadron of skips that surrounded him, only to run headlong into one. Jaina checked her console. Her squad was down to nine, her lowest number since she had taken over Twin Suns from her Uncle Luke.  
  
"Twins, get back to base. This is a direct order from General Antilles. Report back to base."  
  
Jaina sighed, "You heard him, Twins. Back to base." The descent was spent in utter silence. She had lost three pilots today, all of them rookies. What was she going to do? She'd have to recruit more pilots. I'll have to talk to Kyp about this. She shuddered at the thought. But she couldn't talk to Jag, he was reporting back to Chiss space at the moment. He would be back, but not for another month. He'd been gone for two months already. She missed him terribly. She ached for his touch, for his kisses. Her memories were wearing thin; she needed new ones to keep her sated.  
  
Jaina landed in the hangar bay, the same hangar bay that she and Jag had shared their first kiss in. She raced through her post-flight checklist and back to her quarters. Maybe she had a holo from Jag.  
  
Sith spit, Jaina! Snap out of it! You can't be that head over heels for him already. Besides, I thought goddesses didn't mingle with mere mortals.  
  
Kyp.  
  
Kyp Durron. The one person she needed to talk to but really didn't want to was invading her thoughts. Ferociously, she slammed up her mental guard. The last thing she needed was Kyp Durron telling her how to run her love life. He knew about her relationship with Jag. But he was the only one who knew. Her mother, her father, even her twin brother didn't know about her relationship with Jag. She wasn't really prepared to tell them, not just yet. She could just imagine their reactions. Her father, Han Solo, a Corellian, would be, well, less than thrilled that his princess was involved with the son of Soontir Fel. Her mother would be disappointed, and, being Leia Organa Solo, the former Chief of State of the New Republic, would worry about it being a political scandal, seeing as hwo Jag was the son of an Imperial baron. And Jacen..Jacen would definitely have his own two credits to say about this. But he might understand. Jacen was different now. He'd been back from the Vong for less than a month. He was so different. So solemn, so serious. She shook her head. Jacen would never be the person she knew.  
  
Jaina punched in the code to unlock her quarters. Sure enough, the light on her holo was flashing. Jaina sat on her bed and punched a button to play her messages. The first one was from Jacen.  
  
"Hey sis, how are you? Keeping out of trouble I hope." Even through the holo Jaina could see the transparisteel in Jacen's eyes. She shuddered, not wanting to think about what Jacen had gone through. What she had gone through after Myrkyr. His message continued.  
  
"Anyway, as soon as Mom and Dad dock tomorrow, Uncle Luke wants to meet with all of us. I can't say what about right now. See you there. Take care, Jaya. I love you."  
  
Jacen's image fizzled out and was replaced by one of her parents. Jaina smiled at their image. They were standing side by side, arms wrapped lovingly around each other. After Chewie's death, her father had pushed everyone away. If he had been a Jedi, he would have definitely been touching the Dark side during that time. Sith, he might have even been a formidable rival to Darth Vader, her grandfather, himself. She turned her attention back to their holo.  
  
"Hi, princess! Just wanted to drop you a holo telling you that your mom and I are fine and that we'll be in Mon Cal space in about three standard days. Look us up when we get there. That is if goddesses aren't too busy..We love you, sweetheart." The image flickered and faded away. This time, it was replaced by the one person she longed to see more than the Force could now, Jag. His message was short, but still full of caring and concern.  
  
"Hi, Jaina. I hope everythin is going well with Twin Suns. I miss you so much. I can't wait to leave Chiss space. Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say. I'm going to try to leave for Mon Cal tomorrow. The first thing I'm going to do when I see you - Wait, I'll leave that as a surprise. And speaking of surprises, turn around and look on your 'fresher."  
  
Jaina stared at the holo, puzzled. Look in the 'fresher? What could possibly be in there? Jaina opened the door to the refresher unit, only to find Jag standing inside. Jaina's face broke out into a smile. Jag was equally as happy.  
  
"How did you- What are you- Oh Force, Jag, I'm so glad to see you." She threw herself into a passionate embrace. Jag was back, and safe, and in her arms again. "Wait, I thought you said you were going to leave tomorrow."  
  
Jag smiled, something he rarely did. "Well, I lied." He couldn't take it anymore. He lowered his head so that his lips were just barely grazing hers, his breath was hot on her face. "Force, I've missed you." And with that, he claimed her lips as his own. It had been far too long. He burned for her touch, her lips, the scent of her body. Hungrily, he probed her mouth with his tongue. He wanted so much to do more than just this, but even just kissing her right now was proving to evoke a physical reaction from him. Jaina felt this and arched into him. She wanted him so badly. The time they had spent away from each other was too much, and it cam along too often. Jag lifted her up and she locked her legs around his waist. He carried across the room and sat down on her bed, her legs still locked in their grip of his body. He moaned into the kiss, eliciting a moan from her in response. She opened her mouth wider and pressed herself into him harder, rocking her body against him. He turned himself over, placing her beneath him in the bed. He lowered himself onto her, fully relishing the moment he had with her. And just when he had slipped his hand beneath the fabric of her flight suit, his comlink bleeped. He broke the kiss and angrily keyed the comm on.  
  
"This had better be good!" He barked into the connection.  
  
"Yes, sir, it is. Because I'm going to tell you how you're going to die." 


	5. Shock and Awe

Disclaimer: It's all from George Lucas' imagination. I don't own the characters, I just write the fan fics about them.  
  
~These are still Jaina's memories. And yes, there is more PG-13 content. Don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff.~  
  
Chapter 5: Shock and Awe  
  
Jaina shivered at this particular memory. She had been having such a wonderful time with Jag, only to have it ruined by someone threatening his life.  
  
Jag barked into the comlink. "Who is this? Identify yourself! NOW!"  
  
"I always wondered what it would take to get a reaction from the great Jag Fel."  
  
"Who are you?" Jaina's voice was shaking.  
  
A laugh resounded from the other side of the connection. "Relax," the voice said, "It's only Kyp-" Jag's faced contorted into an expression of utter rage.  
  
"JUST WHAT IN THE SITH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! UNLESS YOU HAVE URGENT, PRESSING, ABSOLUTELY-CANNOT-BE-SOLVED-WITHOUT-ME BUSINESS TO DISCUSS, I SUGGEST THAT YOU DO NOt CONTACT ME ON THIS COM!!" And with that he keyed the connection off, shut down the comm and threw it across the room. He turned back to Jaina, a more pleasant expression on his face. "Now, where were we?"  
  
Jaina blushed. "I think we were right about here," she said, placing her hands on his chest and leaning forward to kiss him, taking her time with the kiss this time. She reached out and turned her own comm off with the Force. She even had enough of her mindset left to mentally lock the door before all of her thoughts were occupied by Jag. While she had been busy, he had moved swiftly. His hands were skilled. His muscles were tight and corded by all the self-restraint he was excising at the moment. As much as being alone, in a locked room no less, with Jaina Solo made him want to lose his control. He had to be careful. People would talk. He couldn't afford for her reputation to be tarnished in any way, especially with the Goddess charade she had to put on. And he was supposed to be a liaison for the Chiss. How would it look if he lost control? Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and placed himself in the chair on the far side of the room. Jaina sat up, her breathing coming in short, ragged breaths. His own breathing echoed hers.  
  
"What's wrong? I thought that you wanted to be with me, that you wanted to do this." The look on Jaina's face told him just how much this confused her. The hurt was written in her brandy brown eyes. Jag's heart broke.  
  
"Jaina, it's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just that I think we should wait a while. I've only been back for a few hours. Besides, I'm not going to let our hormones ruin something that is this good. Jaina, I want to be with you, I just can't right now. It wouldn't be right or fair to either of us."  
  
Tears filled Jaina's eyes. Jag didn't want to be with her? What had she done wrong? Didn't he care about her at all? She looked up, the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Jag sat across from her, but now he looked like nothing more than a wavering block of flight suit brown. Jaina looked away, not wanting to accept what he had just told her.  
  
Jag saw the tears filling Jaina's eyes. Shavit, he thought, she thinks I'm breaking up with her! He moved back over onto the bed and sat next to Jaina, putting his arm around her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Just go." Her voice was barely above a whisper and it was tight with emotion. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Jaina, I'm not breaking up with you. That's quite the contrary. I came here to give you your surprise, but then we got sidetracked and-" Jaina launched herself at Jag gathering him into a powerful embrace. Her mind soared. Jag still wanted to be with her! She pushed him back and thumped his chest. Hard.  
  
"Don't you ever make me think that again!" Jaina thumped on the chest again. He just smiled and leaned into to kiss her again.  
  
"I won't." Jag kissed her softly on the forehead, then on the cheek, again on her jaw line, and finally, he slanted his mouth across hers. He moved slowly, letting the tension between the simmer. It was much better this way. Her mouth opened to him once again. She wished he would do more, but she was content with what she had for now. Jag pulled back and looked deep into her beautiful brandy eyes.  
  
"I love you, Jaina Solo."  
  
Jaina blinked. Where had that come from? Her face was a mask of confusion right now. Jag loved her? She knew that she cared about him, wanted to be with him more than anything else, and wanted nothing more than to start a family with him, but did she love him?  
  
She blinked again. This time her confusion cleared and she knew that this was right. She smiled and looked into Jag's pale green eyes, which were searching hers for some type of answer at the moment.  
  
"I love you, too, Jagged Fel." 


	6. No More

Disclaimer: Star Wars characters are not my property, but I really wouldn't mind "owning" Jag Fel. J/K!! It all belongs to George Lucas, I just have fun with them  
  
~This chapter is back in real time. In other words, it's not a memory.~  
  
Chapter 6: No More  
  
Jaina Solo sat in the corridor. She couldn't stand this. Jag was going to become her entire life, and she wasn't even really sure what she was supposed to do, how she was supposed to feel. Jag was her first "real" love. She wanted to be with him, and she really didn't want to wait until their wedding night. Feeling more determined, Jaina rose from her cross- legged position in the hall outside her quarters, only to hear the air raid siren shriek into existence.  
  
"Shavit!" Jaina muttered underneath her breath. Her plans for Jag would have to wait until after this skirmish was over. All she could do right now way plead with the Force to keep her and her pilots safe, Jag more importantly. She raced to the hangar bay and powered up her X-wing, going through the routine of her pre-flight checklist. She looked over to see Jag's clawcraft already ready to go. He was taking the moment he had before the battle to center himself. Jaina wished she knew what he was thinking, but he had learned from the best, namely Kyp, how to put up mental barriers. He looked over at her briefly; a faint smile crossed his lips. Jaina wanted nothing more at this moment than to sprint over to his clawcraft and kiss him. Deep down she was afraid she'd never see him again.  
  
As the Twin Suns Squadron ascended into the orbit above Mon Cal, Jag's mind was anywhere except where it should have been, on the battle about to unfold in front of him. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of his encounter with Jaina. He wanted to be with her, but he was raised to respect the sacredness of marriage. Jaina was raised that way too, so why couldn't she understand why Jag felt this way. Every time they went into battle, Jag feared for Jaina's life. He didn't want to lose her, couldn't bear to lose her. Every time a skip came within 1000 meters of her ship, he wanted nothing more than to annihilate the skip and make Jaina dock planetside. He wanted to keep her locked up somewhere, away from all the wars, all the loss, all the pain. And to keep himself from having to feel any of that if he were to lose her. And suddenly, with a burst of clarity, he knew why Jaina pushed for their intimacy the way she did. She was afraid to lose him. Being with him was the only thing in this galaxy that kept her, and him, sane and safe. Jag knew what he had to do.  
  
He turned his attention back to the impending battle. If he was going to be with Jaina, he needed to survive this.  
  
"All right, Twins, break on my mark, go into standard battle formation and take it from there. May the Force be with you. Three, two, one, mark!" The Twins Suns Squadron broke out into battle formation, with Jaina, Kyp and Jag at the lead. The skips came at them from every direction. There must have been four skips for every New Republic ship out there. Jaina smiled a feral grin. She had but one thought right now. It was something her father always said.  
  
Never tell me the odds.  
  
Jaina pushed herself into battle, reaching out to bond with Kyp. The Force- meld that Jacen had come up with was extremely beneficial in battle. She drew on Kyp's presence, feeling it to be soothing for once. Jaina juked and jinked her stick control. That was how she had earned her nickname "Sticks". But Jaina pushed that thought aside and stretched out her senses with the Force. Nearby, she could feel Jag and the six other pilots in her squadron. She still hadn't replaced the other three pilots that were killed in the previous mission. That was another assignment she'd have to find time for. The skips kept coming one after the other. Her squad managed to pick them off depleting the skip to half their numbers, while not losing any of their own.  
  
A voice crackled over the comm."Twins, fall back and return to base. That's an order from headquarters."  
  
"All right, Twins you heard him. Back to base with you. I want you all to get some sleep tonight. So, that means nobody goes to the tapcaf, got me, Kyp?"  
  
A laughing voice burst over the comm. "I hear and obey, Goddess."  
  
Jaina grimaced at the title. She hated being the embodiment of the Yuuzhan Vong trickster Goddess, Yun-Harla. But it was a necessary evil. Jaina turned her attention back to her console where she saw that she was being hailed on a private frequency. She flipped the channel on her comm. "Goddess here."  
  
"Jaina, when we get back to base, I want to talk to you."  
  
Jaina blinked at Jag's voice over the comm. After what had just happened between them, she wondered why he wanted to meet with her. Their encounter in the corridor and Jaina resurfacing of her memories had not served to ease her tension. If she was alone with Jag right now for any amount of time, she wouldn't be able to control herself.  
  
"Jaina, did you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I did, Jag. Why do you want to meet with me?"  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
Jaina's stomached knotted with anticipation. What in the world could Jag possibly want to talk about? But for both of their sakes, she hoped it would be a quick talk. Any more might prove to be her undoing. 


	7. Let's Call The Whole Thing Off!

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and his cronies. I just do the fan fics.  
  
~Warning!!! PG-13 content!! Okay, you've been warned.~  
  
Chapter 7: Let's Call The Whole Thing Off.  
  
Jaina docked in the hangar bay and watched her pilots, one by one, make their way from the hangar to the corridor leading towards the tapcaf.  
  
So much for sleep, she thought.  
  
Jaina turned back to her X-Wing, doing one last check on it before calling it a night. All she really wanted to do right now was go to her quarters. Maybe she could get some sleep or meditate, though she doubted that she'd be able to quiet down her brain. She started to make her way out of the hangar when her path was suddenly blocked by two very large, very angry, very determined figures. Jaina looked up into their faces. The first one, a greasy, not too pleasant looking human male, sneered and laughed. The second one, an even scruffier looking human female joined in with the man's laughter. Jaina took a step to go around them, but the man blocked her path. Jaina took another step, but again the man blocked her off. He reached down and grabbed her wrist, smiling a sickeningly sweet smile.  
  
"You're coming with us, Goddess."  
  
That's what you think, Jaina thought. She took a step back from the man, only to find the woman behind her. The woman locked her arms around Jaina's waist. Jaina turned herself in the woman's embrace so that she was facing her. The woman reeked of dried bantha fodder. It was so strong that it took almost all of Jaina's Jedi training to keep from physically reacting to the stench. She looked head on at the woman. Reading her through the Force was easy. The woman, and the man for that matter, was not a very smart being. Even an ewok could've planned a better abduction for a Jedi. Jaina envisioned a pair of Vong warriors, ones that were set out to kill her two assailants. She set this image to both the man and the woman. Panic crossed their faces as they looked toward the door to the hangar bay, where Jaina had "told" them the Vong warriors would be. The woman dropped her grip of Jaina's waist and sprinted towards the other exit, as did the man. Jaina dusted herself off, laughing.  
  
"That was almost too easy."  
  
The voice startled her. Slowly, she turned around to face who had said that. Then, stupidly, she began giggling like a schoolgirl. It was Jag. A moments affirmation with the Force would've proven that to her.  
  
"Yeah, well, it didn't help that they were complete idiots. Is the Peace Brigade really getting that low on resources that they don't have skilled enough assassins to capture me anymore?"  
  
"Jaina, we need to talk."  
  
Jaina involuntarily took a step back. Her mind raced with the possibilities. Given everything that had happened between them today alone, he could want to talk to her about any number of things. In the back of her mind, she feared the worst. That he was going to call the wedding off. She looked at him, reached out to him with the Force. His mental barriers were still up. Whatever he wanted to talk to her about, he wasn't going to let her in on it now.  
  
"So talk." Jaina said, trying her best to sound disinterested.  
  
Jag shook his head. "Not here. Come with me."  
  
Jaina followed Jag, a sinking feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. Jag wound through the passages, finally stopping in front of his quarters. He stopped, took a deep breath, and raised his shaking hand to punch in the access code. He stepped to the side and motioned for Jaina to go in. Tentatively, he stepped through the door and closed it behind him, locking it.  
  
Jaina swallowed hard. Jag had just locked them in a room together. And not just any room, his room. He took a step towards her, his eyes locking with hers.  
  
"We need to talk about what happened today."  
  
Jaina nodded, not breaking the intense gaze that Jag held her under. There was five feet between their bodies and it wouldn't take a Jedi to figure out the tension that crackled between them.  
  
"I know why you're doing this. And I've thought about it. Jaina, I don't want to wait another six months for this wedding." He paused, taking in the reaction on her face. She was doing a good job of hiding her shock and confusion, but he could read it in her eyes.  
  
"I want to get married right now. Tonight."  
  
Jaina involuntarily gasped. Jag wanted to get married now? What in nine Corellian hells had changed his mind? She looked up to see Jag standing less than a foot in front of her.  
  
"What do you think, Jaina?"  
  
"I think you better stop right there. If we're going to get married tonight then I want be able to truthfully say that I can wear white at my wedding."  
  
Jag laughed and closed the distance between them. Grinning from ear to ear, he picked Jaina up and kissed her.  
  
"Well then, my beautiful bride, you'd best be on your way. You're going to need a dress and you're going to have to tell your family."  
  
"Just as long as you show up, I think we'll be fine." 


	8. Losing Hope

Disclaimer: Property of George Lucas!! All those who do not observe this will be exiled from the SW universe!!  
  
~Sorry that the last chapter didn't have the PG-13 content like I told you it would. You know how you just get to writing with one idea and you end up with something completely different? That was what happened. There will be no PG-13 content in this chapter, but it is vital in the background of the story. I promised, the next chapter will have PLENTY of PG-13 content! The next few chapters will be Jaina's memories. Read on to find out.~  
  
Chapter 8: Losing Hope  
  
Jaina left Jag's quarters, elated that she was going to marry him tonight. But she was also grateful that nothing had happened. She wanted to be with Jag, but she also respected his wishes. Smiling contently, Jaina thought about when Jag had proposed to her.  
  
Jaina leapt out of her bed and stumbled over to her closet to pull out a clean flight suit. It wasn't until she was halfway zipped into her suit that she finally woke up. Force, does that thing have to be so loud? Jaina punched her door open and stumbled out into the corridor. Shouldn't have had that last round of brandy, she thought, squinting her eyes at the brightness of the overhead lights.  
  
"Wake up, beautiful." Jag murmured as he slid his arms around Jaina's waist.  
  
"Shut up, handsome." Jaina muttered sleepily, sliding out of Jag's embrace.  
  
"Come on, let's get to our ships. I wanna vape me some Vong today."  
  
Jaina laughed. He may have been raised by the Chiss, but he's still one hundred percent Corellian. Jaina's body finally woke up to the point where she could run to the hangar bay without running into walls. She sprinted over to her X-Wing, pausing long enough to give her R2 unit, Cappie, an affectionate pat. She climbed up into the cockpit and ran through her pre- flight routine. She was done within a matter of minutes; all she had to do was wait for the rest of her squad to finish. When the last of them clicked the readiness over the comm, she gave the order to lift off.  
  
As they rose into orbit, Jaina's mind raced with attack patterns and evasive strategies. This particular battle shouldn't have been any different from any of the other ones she had fought, but somehow, she knew that this one was important. Maybe not to the overall war, but it had some significance to her. She just didn't know what that would be yet.  
  
"Twins, into your shield trios. May the Force be with you."  
  
Jaina formed up her shield trio with Kyp and Jag on either side of her. Dead ahead of them was a squadron of coralskippers, and they were coming in fast. Jania reached out for Kyp and drew him into a Force-meld. They moved in perfect synchrony. Jag's movements mirrored their own, even though they were a split second later. One by one, the skips were blasted out of the sky, chunks of coral flying on every side of Jaina. She did her best to evade the onslaught, but they just kept coming.  
  
"Twins, fall back! Fall back and regroup!" Jaina juked her X-Wing hard to the right, looking for a possible escape vector. "Kyp, Jag, get out of here! Fall back!"  
  
"You'll get no such thing from us, Goddess." Kyp's determined voice came over her comm.  
  
"Get out of here! That is an order!" Jaina could see the skips closing in on her, blocking all of her possible escape vectors. Kyp and Jag were just outside of the cloud of skips, trying desperately to fight their way in. Jaina's X-Wing took hit after hit. Her shield were getting dangerously low, another hit and she'd be done for. If only she could reach the button to eject-  
  
"JAINA!!!!!" There was nothing but silence as Jaina's cockpit took a plasma projectile. Jag felt numb, losing hope that she had survived. No, he thought, Jaina's not gone, she can't be gone. The skips broke off and returned back to their control ship.  
  
"Jag? Hey, you still there?" Jag swallowed hard and responded only with a comm click. Jaina couldn't be gone.  
  
Meanwhile, Kyp was desperately checking his sensors. Maybe she had ejected in time,but his sensors showed nothing. Suddenly, he felt Jaina's presence sing through the Force. The transmitter on her EV suit had been damaged in the fight, but she was still alive. He stretched out with the Force and- There! She had ejected! She was still alive, and reaching out to Kyp through the Force.  
  
"Jag! She's still alive!! She went EV in time!!" Jag barely heard Kyp's words. Jaina was alive!!! He switched frequencies to hail ground control.  
  
"Ground Control, this is Colonel Jagged Fel. We need immediate assistance for the retrieval of a pilot that went EV. Requesting shuttle."  
  
"Colonel, this is Ground Control, we are sending a shuttle. ETA: 5 minutes."  
  
Jag clicked a confirmation and switched frequencies back to talk to Kyp. "Tell her to hold on for a few more minutes, I've got a shuttle coming."  
  
Kyp reached out to Jaina, relaying Jag's message to her. He could sense her extreme fatigue and focused his energy on her. Go into a hibernation trance, he sent to her, you'll conserve heat. He felt Jaina pull herself into a hibernation trance. All he could do was sit there and watch. He knew that Jag had to be feeling more helpless than he did.  
  
Just hold on, Jaina. Just hold on. 


	9. Bring Me to Life

Disclaimer: Hey, it's the same as always, SW does not belong to me but to the all powerful George Lucas.  
  
~PG-13 stuff!! Don't read if you don't like that. And this chapter is really long, by special request ;-) ~  
  
Chapter 9: Bring Me to Life  
  
Jaina floated in the vacuum of space. She didn't know for how long. It could have been for minutes, hours, maybe even days. She had pulled herself into a hibernation trance to conserve her energy. Time wasn't something that was easily kept while in a hibernation trance. The next thing Jaina remembered after going EV was waking up in the med center, with Kyp sleeping in the chair by the side of her bed. Jaina groggily looked around the room for any sign of Jag, but finding none.  
  
"Hey, you're awake." Kyp smiled sleepily up at her. She looked so beautiful. Too bad she belongs to Jag, Kyp thought, unless..  
  
"Kyp, where's Jag?" Panic was written in Jaina's face. What if Jag had been hurt in the last battle? What if he hadn't made it out alive? What if he was in the med center too, hanging onto his life by a thread? Jaina whirled up and was halfway out of her bed when Kyp pushed her back down.  
  
"Jaina, he's fine. I told him to leave, to go do something other than sit at your bedside. That boy hasn't left you since they brought you in here."  
  
"How long have I been in?"  
  
"About twelve standard days."  
  
Jaina was taken aback. Twelve standard days? Her squadron was probably hurting in the worst way right now. She needed to get out of this med bay and get back to work. She had so much to do, new pilots to recruit, new strategies to formulate. It would take all of her time and energy, something she didn't really have. Jaina sat back into the bed, feeling about 20 years older than she had a few minutes ago.  
  
"Jaina, we need to talk."  
  
Jaina sighed wearily. "So talk, Kyp."  
  
"Jaina, we almost lost you in that last battle. You have no idea how much Jag and I worried about you. Having you come so close to death made me realize something."  
  
Jaina took in the look on his face. She knew what he was going to say. She shook her head vigorously. "No, Kyp, I can't let you say that. I won't let you say that. Because I know that deep down you don't really feel that way about me. Don't even think about saying it, Kyp."  
  
"Jaina, I love you."  
  
"Shavit, Kyp!! I told you not to say that!" Jaina turned her back on him. "I love Jag. You know that. I want to be with him and nothing you say is going to make me change my mind."  
  
Kyp grabbed Jaina's shoulders and turned her back around to face him. Jaina struggled in his grasp, but in her weakened state, he proved to be much stronger than she was. Kyp held her shoulders firmly and looked deep into her brandy eyes, which were half-hidden by her brown hair at this point. He didn't hesitate, didn't say a word. Instead, he simply kissed her tenderly on the lips. He wanted to savor this moment, wanted to cherish it forever. Slowly, he started to move his lips against hers, hoping against hope that she would respond in the same fashion. He got a response.  
  
She slapped him across the face.  
  
Stunned, Kyp pulled back and let go of Jaina's shoulders. He couldn't believe that she didn't feel the same way about him.  
  
"Kyp, I told you. I love Jag. Now, I'm going to let that go as a momentary lapse in judgment. You're tired and you're not thinking straight. Jag will find out about this. But I'm not going to let him come after you. You do it again, then he'll be on you like a set of vonduun-crab armor on a Yuuzhan Vong. You get me?" Kyp nodded, still too stunned to really say anything. "Good," Jaina said, "now go get Jag. I want to see him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina lie on her bed, thinking about what Kyp had tried to do at the med center. She had told Jag and he was pissed. He wanted to tear Kyp to shreds for even touching Jaina like that. Jaina smiled. At least she knew that Jag would fight for her. And at least Kyp hadn't tried anything else.  
  
The door to her quarters slid open. Jag stood in the doorway.  
  
"Permission to enter?"  
  
"Permission granted, nerf-herder." Jaina couldn't help but laugh. Jag asking permission to enter her room? Sometimes, he was too much. He had been doing all sorts of sweet unexpected things for Jaina ever since she'd been released from the med center. He stepped into her room. He was wearing his formal military uniform, not his usual flight uniform. Something was up.  
  
"Jag, why are you dressed like that? There's nothing going on tonight that would warrant that type of dress code."  
  
"Ah, but there is. You see, I have an invitation here addressed to a 'Ms. Jaina Solo' requesting her presence in the mess hall at 1900 hours. Dress is formal, but more specifically, dress is this." He pulled out a bag that he had been hiding behind his back and sat it down on Jaina's bed. With that done, he left.  
  
Jaina stared at the bag sitting beside her on the bed, perplexed. Curiously, she opened up the bag. Inside was a dress made of lilac shimmersilk. It was one of the most beautiful gowns Jaina had ever seen. She got up from her bed and held the dress up in front of her as she gazed into her mirror. Something was definitely up.  
  
At 1900 hours exactly, Jaina Solo was waiting in the mess hall, wearing the lilac shimmersilk dress. It was deserted, which was a feat in itself, considering the amount of ever-hungry pilots stationed here. In the center of the room sat one solitary table. Jaina shrugged and sat down at the table. A minute later, Jag strode into the mess hall. Without a word, he walked right up to Jaina, took her hands and pulled her up and out of her seat. She gave him a questioning look, but he still said nothing. Jag just looked down on Jaina, smiling. He lowered his head to hers and caught her lips in a passionate, possessive kiss. His hands caressed the fine material of the shimmersilk, and he was pleased to find that he could feel the contours of her body perfectly through the material. He teased her mouth to open for him and let his tongue explore all of the corners of her mouth. Jaina responded by wrapping her arms around him tight enough to seal a vacuum. Jag was making her weak-kneed. His touches stimulated every nerve ending in her body. Finally, she could no longer support her own weight on her knees and she let her body fall into Jag's. They sank to the floor and Jaina's hands immediately flew to the buttons on his uniform. Jag gathered the material of the shimmersilk into his hands. Jaina's hand worked furiously at the buttons to his pants. There was only one thin layer of clothe that separated them from being joined in the most intimate way. Then, suddenly and unexpectedly, Jag pulled back from the kiss and abruptly stood up. He offered a hand to Jaina and pulled her up as well.  
  
"Well, that was a nice introduction, Colonel Fel, but would you care to tell me why I'm here?" Jaina asked breathlessly.  
  
"You're here because I want you here."  
  
Jaina laughed and looked away from Jag, brushing herself off. "No, I'm here because-" She trailed off as she looked back towards Jag and saw him kneeling on the floor. Her hear leapt into her throat. He couldn't be doing what she thought he was doing, could he?  
  
"Jaina, I love you with all of my heart and soul. You have given me the most precious gift that anyone could've ever given me, you brought me to life. You showed me that there was more to living than just flying. You taught me how to live, how to love, and how to share. But there's one more thing that I want to share with you: my life. Jaina, will you marry me?"  
  
Jag held his breath as the shock drained from Jaina's face. Then she sank to her knees on the floor in front of him and the tears flowed from her eyes, unadulterated.  
  
"Yes, Jag, I will. I will!" And this time she took control of his lips, opening them fast and eagerly. They sank to the floor once more, swept up in the passion and pure happiness of the moment. After several more minutes of furious kissing, they reluctantly pulled away from each other, straightening their clothes and holding each other close, the food forgotten.  
  
And in the shadows, a lone figure watched, utterly heartbroken and bent on revenge. 


	10. Suicide Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just write the fan fics.  
  
~More of Jaina's memories. And more PG-13 stuff. Enjoy! ~  
  
Chapter 10: Suicide Mission  
  
Jaina smiled as she lay in Jag's arms. She was engaged to Jag Fel. Nothing could make this night more perfect. Then a thought crossed her mind. Nothing, that is, except my parents. They still didn't know about Jaina's relationship with Jag. And now she was engaged to him. How in the world were they going to take this? She pulled herself out of Jag's embrace and looked up at him.  
  
"What is it, Jaina? What's wrong?"  
  
"My parents. How are they going to take this? They don't even know that we're together, much less engaged."  
  
"But you told me that you would tell them!"  
  
"Yes, I told you that, I just haven't gotten around to doing it yet."  
  
"Jaina, do you want to be with me or not?"  
  
Jaina looked up into Jag's pale green eyes, which were now flashing with hurt and betrayal. Her throat constricted. Force, he's really serious. She knew that she had to keep her promise to him or she might lose him. And she didn't want it to be over something as trivial as this. She shook her head vigorously. She wanted to be with Jag, needed to be with him.  
  
"Good," he said, "now I'll go send a holo to my parents."  
  
"What? You didn't tell them about us yet either?"  
  
Jag cheeks speckled with color. "Well-I-- I mean-No, I'm sorry, I didn't. But I'm going to right now."  
  
"Jagged Fel, I'm not sure if I want to marry you now." Jaina tried to keep the flirtatious tone out of her voice, but her efforts were in vain. The roguish smile she had inherited from her roguish father gave her away. Jag seized her in his arms and laughed.  
  
"You couldn't keep away from me if you tried."  
  
"Remind me again why I agreed to marry you?"  
  
Jag happily obliged her request and captured her lips in a bruising, forceful kiss. He wanted her to know that she was going to be only his until death do them part. He parted her lips and eagerly took his share of her mouth. His hands roamed the entire length of her body, which was barely concealed by the revealing shimmersilk dress that he had picked out. Usually, he wouldn't have gone near the store that sold him this dress, but special occasion and Mara's help beckoned him to go. A moan escaped from Jaina's throat. The pure ecstasy of Jag's intoxicating kisses was proving, once again, to be her undoing.  
  
The man in the shadows watched the exchange between the two lovers. Jaina should have been mine, he thought, she was always mine! His emerald green eyes flashed with anger, something that he thought would never happen. He had brushed the Dark side once before, and he'd vowed never to do it again, but seeing Jaina with that kriffin' Imperial made his blood boil. They will not get married, he vowed. They will not.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jaina and Jag left the mess hall, but only after they had straightened their clothes, making sure they'd be presentable for Han and Leia Solo. Hand in hand, they walked toward the Solo quarters. Jaina reached a shaking hand for the console to her parents' room, but the door slid open even before her hand was halfway there. Leia Organa Solo looked at her daughter, standing in her doorway with a young Imperial pilot.  
  
"Hello, Jaina. Come in, sweetheart! Come in! And bring your friend with you."  
  
Jaina looked at her mother's smiling face, managed a weak smile and stepped through the entrance, pulling Jag along with her. Her father, the infamous rogue, Han Solo was sitting in a chair watching the holonet. He heard the door close and looked up to see his daughter standing before him.with an Imperial pilot.  
  
"All right, out with it Jaina. What's going on? Why are you here and why is he with you? You don't have to go on some kind of suicide mission, do you?" His onslaught of questions wouldn't stop. Finally, Jaina raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"No, Dad, I'm not going on a suicide mission, but I do have something to tell you. First of all, I want to introduce you to Jag Fel-"  
  
"Soontir Fel's son?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Jag replied, sounding amazingly strong.  
  
"WHAT?!" Han roared. "JUST WHAT IN NINE CORELLIAN HELLS IS A FEL DOING IN MY PRESENCE!?"  
  
"Dad, let me explain-"  
  
"I don't think so, Jaina," Han said in a cool, controlled voice. "You're going to sit down, the both of you, and tell me exactly why you are keeping company with the son of Fel." He drew out his blaster.  
  
"Start talking. The both of you."  
  
Jag spoke up before Jaina could. His voice was strong and sure, despite the look that Han was giving him. This was one of those looks that could melt transparisteel.  
  
"Sir, I am Colonel Jagged Fel with the Chiss military. I was sent here to gather intelligence for the Chiss. My second-in-command, Shawnkyr Naurodo reported back to the Unknown Regions some time ago, while I chose to remain here. The reason I stayed behind, and Jaina doesn't know this, is so I could pursue a relationship with her. I love your daughter, sir, and I want to make her happy. I want to marry her. May I please have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Jag looked straight on at Han, his gaze never faltering.  
  
Han suspiciously eyed the young pilot. He was Corellian, there was no doubt about that. So was Han, and he knew that Corellians never give up, not matter what the odds are. There was really no use in trying to fight him. Han looked at Jaina and sighed. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she truly loved Jag. He was losing his princess, his little girl. But what did he really expect? That she would just stay a little girl forever? No, he knew better than that. This war had taken too big of a toll on her. She would never be a little girl again. Han's heart broke. He wanted to shield her from all of this. All of the death. The violence. The anguish. The pain. But even he couldn't do that. He knew, deep down, that Jag could make her life a little happier again. He looked back at Jag. The look in Jag's eyes told him all he needed to know.  
  
It was the same look that Han still had every time he looked at Leia.  
  
Han nodded. "Yes, Jag, you may marry my daughter. That is, if it's okay with her." Leia shot Han a glare. "Oh, and you have to check with Leia too."  
  
Jag and Jaina looked at Leia, pleading written across their faces.  
  
"Yes! Of course! Get married already! I hate to think what your children will be like.."  
  
"NOW WAIT ONE MINUTE! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT CHILDREN? I WILL NOT HAVE SPAWN OF FEL RUNNING AROUND MY QUARTERS!"  
  
Every one in the Solo quarters couldn't help but laugh.  
  
The green-eyed man stood outside of the Solo residence, using his Force powers to amplify the conversation happening on the inside of the door. The Solos had just agreed to Jag and Jaina's union. His heart hardened.  
  
Not while I still breathe, he thought. His mind was so engrossed in plans to stop the impending nuptials that he didn't even notice Jacen Solo approaching.  
  
"Zekk? What are you doing here?" 


	11. Three Hours

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I just write the fan fics. I don't own the characters.  
  
~This is back in real time. Not a memory, and you'll find out why. ~  
  
Chapter 11: Three Hours  
  
Jaina made her way to the Solo residence. She paused before punching the console. Inside sat her mother, father, her uncle, Luke Skywalker, and her aunt and Master, Mara Jade Skywalker, with their son, Ben. She reached out with the Force to find her brother. He was in his own quarters, meditating. She reached into her twin bond a little further to see exactly what he was meditating on.  
  
--Force is one vergere dead jaina being taken away what do i feel for danni what about tenel ka engaged to tenel ka queen mother consort politics dathomir taken by the vong mission to myrkyr anakin dead everyone dead left on myrkyr jaina dark side zekk pulled her back what is zekk doing here why is jaina marrying jag love jaina jag zekk kyp love-  
  
Jaina slammed the connection shut. What in the world was that supposed to mean? Why would Jacen be thinking about Jaina, Jag, Zekk, Kyp, and love all in the same sentence? Jaina loved Jag. She was marrying him tonight for Force sake! And she knew that she had straightened everything out with Kyp. So that just left Zekk. Jaina hadn't seen him since the mission to Myrkyr. The Myrkyr where Jacen was taken. The Myrkyr where Anakin was killed. Jaina blinked back her tears. She never really had mourned for Anakin. But that was behind her, she was a different person now. So why was Jacen thinking about her and Zekk? The child in her that had loved Zekk as more than a friend died with Anakin on Myrkyr. She shook those thoughts away. Zekk was nothing to worry about. Jaina reached a hand up to punch in the code to her parents' residence when the door slid open. Her Uncle Luke stood in the doorway smiling.  
  
"Hi Jaina. And to what do we owe the Goddess gracing us with her presence?"  
  
Jaina laughed, "Well, if certain Jedi Masters would get out of my way, I could tell you."  
  
Luke laughed heartily and stepped aside so Jaina could pass. He closed the door behind him and sat back down next to his wife. Jaina paused and an uncertain look passed across her face. After a moment, the look cleared.  
  
"Jacen will be here in a minute."  
  
"Well, what do you need?" her mother inquired politely.  
  
Jaina shook her head. "Not till Jacen gets here." A minute later, the door slid open. Jacen Solo stepped into the quarters, looking at Jaina. Obviously, he didn't know what was going on either.  
  
"Jaya, what is it? What's wrong? Did Jag hurt you? Oh, that kriffin', good-for-nothing-"  
  
"Jacen! Stop that! Jag didn't do anything." She turned to face everyone in the room. "I came here because Jag and I have made a decision." She paused again, letting the anticipation simmer.  
  
"We're getting married tonight. We don't want to wait anymore. With the war and everything going on, the future is too uncertain, and we want to start our future together now."  
  
Utter disbelief crosses the faces of every inhabitant of the Solo quarters. Jaina could feel the shock waves rolling off of them through the Force.  
  
"The ceremony starts in three hours in the Grand Convocation Chamber. I'll see you there." She winked at her family, turned and walked out.  
  
"Oh, sweet Force. I didn't think I would lose her this soon," Jacen said after Jaina had shut the door.  
  
"Lose her? What do you mean?" said Mara.  
  
"Before she called me here, I was meditating and I had a vision."  
  
Everyone looked at Jacen expectantly. His face took a far-away look, as if he was in another realm and in an ethereal voice he said:  
  
"They will not get married, they will not. Jaina was mine, she has ALWAYS been mine!" Anger flashed in Jacen's eyes and as suddenly as his vision had come, it was gone, leaving him wondering why they were all staring at him in fear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina strode out of the Solo quarters and headed off for the nearest dress shop that she knew of near base. Not too long ago, she had seen a beautiful white flowing gown there. She knew without a doubt that she would be wearing that gown when she married Jag. She walked along, thinking of the gown, of her announcement to her family, and of Jag. In three hours time, she would be his wife. And they would finally get to consummate their undying love for each other. Three hours, she thought. Only three more hours.  
  
Zekk stood in the shadows behind Jaina. He had heard her announcement to her family. He had to stop this wedding tonight. Quickening his pace to close the distance between him and Jaina, he finally formulated a plan. Jaina paused just ahead of him, then stopped fully, and turned around.  
  
"Zekk? Is that you? What are you doing here?"  
  
Zekk just stood there, a non-committal mask on his face. He could not let Jaina know what he had in store for her. She was going to be his, even if he had to die trying. He took a few steps towards her, still not speaking. Jaina took an involuntary step back. Zekk was starting to scare her. She turned to run, started to call out for Jacen, Kyp, Force, even Jag, anyone who could listen. Then her world went black.  
  
Back in the residence area, the roomful of Jedi in the Solo quarters all snapped their heads up simultaneously. In the hangar bay, Kyp Durron slammed his head up into the underbelly of his X-Wing. And back in Jag's quarters, he was startled to feel a presence in his head calling his name. All of those who felt this disturbance thought the exact same thought at the exact same moment.  
  
Zekk had taken Jaina. 


	12. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own SW, I don't want to. I just play in this universe to escape my own.  
  
~Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I had papers and stuff to write. Now, on with the story..~  
  
Chapter 12: Realization  
  
Jaina awoke with a pounding headache. She didn't know where she was, although she guessed it was a ship, by the looks of it. But how did she get here and who was with her? She shook her head and lay back on the bunk. Then the memories of the previous night came back to her.  
  
She had been on her way to get a wedding dress when she felt a familiar presence behind her. She paused in her tracks, reaching out to identify the person. It was Zekk. Tentatively, she had turned behind to face him, and when she had, he hadn't said a word to her. He just advanced on her. Reaching out a little further to him, she got a flash of his thought.  
  
-Must stop this wedding, mustn't let Jaina marry anyone but me. But what to do? I know.-  
  
She knew in that instant the he was going to do something stupid that she was never going to forgive him for. So she had turned to run, started to call out to Jacen, her family, Kyp. Sith, she even remembered reaching out for Jag, and if she wasn't mistaken she knew that she had felt him reach back before she had been cut off somehow.  
  
She moved her head and neck slightly and finally figured out how and why she had been cut off. Zekk had hit her over the head, knocking her unconscious. Jaina was outraged! How dare he do that to me!! It was almost as if he thought she were a primitive caveman and that the only way to get her to come back to his cave was to clobber her over the head and drag her back to his den. Jaina swung her legs over the side of the bunk, and stood up, only to sit back down again. She would have to go through some healing techniques before she could confront Zekk. She lay back down on the bunk and started to concentrate her energy on healing her head and neck. Thank the Force he had just knocked her out and not seriously hurt her. He could have broken her neck! What in the Sith was he thinking?!  
  
She finished her mini-healing trance and once again stood, only this time without the dizzy side effect. She keyed open the door to the quarters and set out to find Zekk, who had to be somewhere on this ship.  
  
Zekk sat in the cockpit of his ship [i]Kyria[/i]. He didn't really know what had possessed him to hurt Jaina like that, but he knew it would take drastic measures to keep Jaina from marrying that hutt slime. He didn't mean to hurt her, just subdue her. He sat back in his seat and relaxed, letting the Force wash over him. And just then he felt the presence of a very pissed off Jaina Solo.  
  
"Zekk. You will turn this Sith-forsaken ship around right now and take me back to Mon Calamari, do you understand?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I've already made the jump to light speed and they're locked in. You're stuck here until we reach our destination."  
  
"What destination? I'm not going anywhere with you. You're going to take me home and then I'm going to-" She trailed off as realization dawned upon her face. She was supposed to be getting married right now. She was supposed to be exchanging her wedding vows with the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. And instead, she was stuck in hyperspace, in the middle of nowhere, with Zekk. Not Jag, but Zekk. She couldn't be madder than she was at this point.  
  
Zekk sensed this and immediately took an involuntary step back.  
  
"Jaina, be careful, we've already gone through this once before."  
  
"Yeah, we have gone through this before. But we went through it separately. And unlike you, I was there for you when you went darkside. I reached out for you and tried to pull you back. You abandoned me when I fell. You know who pulled me back? Kyp and Jag. Not you. I don't know what right you have to criticize me." Jaina turned her back to him and stalked out of the cockpit.  
  
This is going to be a long journey, Zekk thought before turning his attention back to the controls.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jacen Solo could not believe that his twin was gone. He knew that Zekk had kidnapped her, but ever since her abduction, he hadn't been able to contact her through their twin bond. Nobody could get through to her. Half a dozen fully trained Jedi couldn't locate one of the most powerful members of the Order. How was this possible? Jacen feared the worst. He knew that Zekk was not as powerful as Jaina, but if he had given into his dark side and done something to her.Jacen didn't want to think about it.  
  
We'll find you, Jaina, he silently promised, we'll find you even if I have to die doing it. 


	13. Gallinore

Disclaimer: It's all property of GL. I have no intention of taking it.  
  
Chapter 13: Gallinore  
  
Jagged Fel was angry. No, not just angry, he was furious. He wanted to kill whoever this Zekk person was. He knew very little about him. Jag had only met Zekk once, back on Hapes, after Anakin's funeral. And even then, he hadn't liked him. He had left Jaina just when she had needed a friend the most. Of course, Jag had been more than happy to step in, but it still wasn't the point. The point was that this Zekk guy couldn't just come waltzing into Jaina's life like nothing had ever come between them, because something had. Jag came between them.  
  
What if Jaina still cares for him? What if she still loves him and it's just been lying dormant while he's been gone? What if she goes back to him? What are you going to do to get her back, Fel? The questions raced through Jag's already cluttered mind. He had to get Jaina back before Zekk tried anything with her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zekk keyed open the door to the ship's quarters. Jaina lay on the lower bunk, asleep. Zekk just stood there for the longest time, reveling in her beauty. Why had he left after Anakin's funeral? He knew that Jaina had been falling, and he'd wanted to help her back to the light, but he knew that it was one journey that she'd have to make by herself. Still though, even now, he was seriously regretting his decision to go to Eclipse instead of staying with Jaina. She meant everything to him. She was everything to him. But if only there were some way to make her see that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jag gathered his things. He had no clue where to even start looking, but he knew that he needed to find her before she was taken from him forever. Just then, the door to his residence buzzed. Jag stepped over to the door and opened it to find Kyp Durron standing in front of him. Jag clenched his jaw and willed his hands to uncurl themselves from the fists they were forming.  
  
"Listen, Fel, before you knock my lights out, just hear me out. I know that Jaina is never going to be mine. At least not in the way that she is yours, but her happiness and safety is still very important to me. And I know that right now, even though I can't sense her, that she is not happy or safe with Zekk. She's only like that when she's with you. And I know that the waiting is killing you, and by the looks of your room, you're not going to wait any longer. But you can't go alone. Zekk is a Jedi, but more importantly, he's a Jedi who has been trained by Dark warriors. If he decides to tap into his Dark side, you'll be powerless to stop him. I can help you there, but you have to trust me. Can you do that? For Jaina's sake?" Kyp looked expectantly at Jag. He seemed to be at least considering it.  
  
"Alright, Durron. I'll let you help me. But only to get Jaina back, understand?"  
  
Kyp solemnly nodded his head. He knew that Jaina and Jag were meant to be together. And, by the gods, he was going to make sure that they were together.  
  
"Any ideas as to where to look, Durron?"  
  
"I have one idea. Whenever Zekk talked about going away with Jaina, he always talked about taking her to Gallinore."  
  
"Gallinore? In the Hapes cluster?"  
  
"It makes sense though doesn't it? He's taking her to the place where he lost her love in hopes to find it again."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zekk pulled himself away from the sight of Jaina's sleeping form. Force, she was so beautiful. But he could hear the proximity alarms going off. They were at their destination. He had taken her to the place where he lost her. He had taken her to the untamed jungle world where rainbow gems could be found in abundance. Maybe something in the primitive nature of this world could spark some long-buried feelings in Jaina's heart. He knew that Gallinore was the right place to take her. Everything was always right here.  
  
He pulled the lever to revert the ship back into realspace. The blue sphere that was Gallinore hung in front of the ship. It still took Zekk's breath away everytime he saw it.  
  
"Why are we here, Zekk? Where have you taken me?"  
  
Jaina's voice startled him slightly. He hadn't expected her to be up so soon. He turned and looked at her, seeing her sleep-ruffled hair and clothes. She was even more striking when she had just woken up. He smiled at her.  
  
"The one place I always said I would take you, Jaina. Gallinore."  
  
Jaina's breath caught in her throat. Not Gallinore, please not Gallinore, she thought. She could still remember when she had brought those Hapan pirates here. What she had put them through. She turned her eyes away from the viewport.  
  
"Gallinore. Please, Force, anywhere but here." She whispered. Who knows what could happen here? She had succumbed to the dark once before, chances were that it would happen again. 


	14. Innocence

~ I might be posting many new chapters this weekend. My play opens tonight. So, this might be it until next week. Sorry. Enjoy! ~  
  
Chapter 14: Innocence  
  
Jag sat in his clawcraft in the bubble of hyperspace. Gallinore, he thought, Jaina hates that place. He knew what Jaina had done there. She had told him everything. They didn't hide anything form one another. And now she was gone, torn away from him by Zekk. Jag's throat constricted. He couldn't lose Jaina. She meant too much to him. Every time he thought about what his life had been like before she came into the picture, he realized just how empty he'd been. About how meaningless his life was. But then she came into his life, like a fresh, cool breeze on a hot summer day on Tattooine, and he was complete. He had felt her leave. He knew that she was gone, that she had been taken. This should have been impossible, considering that he had not type of Force talents, latent or otherwise. But he knew, without a doubt, that Jaina had reached out for him. And he had felt her. None of the other Jedi knew about this. He wasn't even sure what to think about it. He just knew that this meant that he and Jaina were closer than he had ever imagined. He had to get her back. They were meant to be together. They were going to be married and have a family. Jag smiled through the tears running down his face.  
  
I will get you back. Here's looking to our future, Jaya, he thought before letting the black of sleep claim him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina looked away from the viewport. He couldn't have brought her here. She couldn't be here. Gallinore was the last place she wanted to be right now. But then again, if she was on Gallinore and out of hyperspace, maybe she could contact someone. Hesitantly, she reached out with the Force to try and contact the closest Jedi that she knew of, Tenel Ka. But just as she had established contact, the connection was slammed shut. Confused, she tried again, but this time she found that she could not even sense anything beyond the ship through the Force.  
  
What in the Sith is going on here? There aren't many ways that Jedi can be cut off. Jaina knew that there weren't any ysalamiri on the ship. This only left one other option. Someone, another Force-user, had cut her off. And there was only one other Force-user on this ship. Zekk. But this couldn't be possible, could it? True, Zekk was strong in the Force, but Jaina knew that she had more raw power than he did. She always had. But what if Zekk had learned how to harness his powers better? Did that mean that he could control who used the Force? A technique like that wasn't one that was of the Light side. Only people who used the Dark side could control the use of the Force in others. She turned to face him, trying hard to keep the fear from showing on her face.  
  
"Did you cut me off?"  
  
Zekk nodded, his intense emerald green eyes boring into Jaina. "It was for your own good."  
  
"What happened to you? You never used to be like this." Jaina's voice quivered.  
  
"Times change, Jaina. People change. I've changed." He took a step toward her.  
  
Jaina stepped back. She was not going to let him get any closer to her. If he could cut her off from the Force, what else could he make her do?  
  
Zekk took another step toward Jaina. She was here with him. They were finally together after all these years. And they were in the place they had always talked about coming to together. He was not going to let her resistance spoil this. She turned to flee, but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her wrist in a vice-like lock. She looked up at him, the fear in her eyes unmistakable. Yes, she would be scared now, but not after they had spent some time together. Zekk smiled down on Jaina. He was not going to let her get away this time. He lowered his head to hers and he could feel her struggling in his grasp. This was not going to deter him, though, because Jaina was his, despite that she thought the contrary. His lips brushed hers softly at first, and eventually he caught her up in a passionate, bruising kiss. He had hoped that she would go along with it, that she would react to him physically like he'd seen her react to her Imperial boyfriend, only she didn't. So, he decided to take things a little farther. He reached a hand under her tunic and Jaina pulled away from him, or rather, she tried to. He still held her tight enough to crush a diamond. She was going to be his, whether she wanted to or not.  
  
Jaina tried to get away from him. She fought with all the strength she had in her body. In their time apart, though, Zekk had grown much stronger. She could feel his hand inside her tunic, exploring the sensitive flesh of her stomach and chest. She fought, struggled in his grip, but the more she fought, the tighter he held onto her. This was one fight that she was not going to win, no matter how hard she tried. But she was not going to give up. She couldn't. She fought as he picked her up and carried her back to the ship quarters. She struggled as he threw her onto the bunk. She clawed at him as he tore her tunic and pants off of her. She fought the entire time he took the last bit of her innocence, the part of herself that she had been saving for Jag and only for Jag. The only time she stopped fighting was when he finally released her and she fled from the bunks and into the cargo hold.  
  
And she couldn't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. 


	15. Redemption

~ Okay, Firey, this is for you. The last chapter ties into my master plan. Don't worry, I'm not trying to make Zekk out to be the bad guy, although, in a way, he is. But it will all work out. ~  
  
Chapter 15: Redemption  
  
"Jaina? Are you alright?"  
  
Zekk's voice shook Jaina out of her reverie. She was still standing in the cockpit of Zekk's ship. She wasn't in the cargo hold, and Zekk hadn't touched her at all. It had all been a messed-up vision. But was it really a vision? Or was it just her imagination? Jaina didn't know, and quite frankly she didn't want to find out.  
  
"Jaina? You're starting to scare me. Could you at least let me know that you're alive?"  
  
Jaina turned to face Zekk, but then she saw his intense emerald gaze. It was the same gaze she'd seen in her mind just two minutes ago. She couldn't face him. Not like that. So, she did the only logical thing to do.  
  
She ran for the escape pods.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jag dropped out of hyperspace. He's managed to cut four standard hours off of the jump to Gallinore. He searched his scanners for anything. He saw Kyp's ship to his right. There was nothing ahead of him, save the planet. He did a quick scan to the left. He saw a few ships, but none of them stood out. Frustrated, he flipped the switch to hail Kyp.  
  
"Can you sense her anywhere?"  
  
"No. I can't sense her but-"  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"I found them. I can't sense her, but Zekk, well, he's shining brighter than a nova right now."  
  
"Lead the way, Durron. We're going to get Jaina back."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina sprinted towards the escape pods. Zekk had no idea what she was doing, but she knew that she had to get out of there. She managed to reach one of them and hoist herself inside. She sealed the door shut and hit the eject button.  
  
Zekk, Jag, and Kyp all watched as Jaina's pod hurtled towards Gallinore. 


	16. Don't Give In

~ Thanks for all the reviews. You're helping my story go along with my master plan for it. ::Laughs maniacally::~  
  
Chapter 16: Don't Give In  
  
A ball of blue flame streaked toward the surface of the planet. For all of those who observed this, it just looked like an escape pod had malfunctioned and ejected from a ship, but for those who knew what was happening, the anticipation of it all was too much to bear.  
  
Kyp Durron watched in horror as Jaina Solo's escape pod plummeted to the surface of Gallinore. He could remember his own experiences in escape pods, especially ones that were entering the atmosphere. It was one of the most terrifying experiences of his life. He could remember the amount of sheer heat that radiated inside the small cockpit of the pod. He could remember not being able to breathe, being scared out of his mind. And it took a lot to scare him. He wished that he could contact Jaina somehow. He opened himself to the Force, searching for his connection with Jaina and-  
  
Jag Fel sat in the small cockpit of his clawcraft, watching helplessly as the one person in the galaxy that he was madly in love with plunged to certain death. He wished there was something he could do, but he didn't have any Force capabilities and- Wait! There was something he could do! He remembered when he had checked his scanners a while back, while looking for Zekk's ship, he had seen a few larger ships. Hapan Battle Dragons, if he wasn't mistaken. They had to have tractor beams! He flipped the switch to hail them.  
  
A wave of torrential heat swept over Kyp. He could connect with Jaina again, but the heat inside the escape pod was becoming unbearable, even for her.  
  
Don't give in, Jaina, Kyp sent to her. We'll get you out of there.  
  
You better hurry up because I'm roasting in here! Jaina screamed back.  
  
Meanwhile, Jag had managed to get the Battle Dragon to use its tractor to try to capture Jaina's pod. The massive ship tried to maneuver its way to the tiny pod. Jag held his breath.  
  
Breathe, Fel. I'll get out of this just fine.  
  
Jag blinked. Jaina had just contacted him again. He tried to think of something to say to her, but then he thought better of it. She couldn't possibly understand what he would be trying to say to her.  
  
Wanna bet? Jaina's amused voice said in his mind.  
  
Jaya, you can hear me? How? Jag's thoughts sounded confused.  
  
Jaina mentally sighed. I've heard of this happening before, but it's really rare. Usually those who have no Force abilities shouldn't be able to do this, but I think it's because we're so close.  
  
She could feel Jag smile at this. That's what I figured, he said. Just hold on, I've got a Battle Dragon coming after you.  
  
Kyp sat in his X-Wing, confused. He knew that something was happening between Jaina and Jag, but he didn't know what.  
  
The Battle Dragon maneuvered to get within tractor range of Jaina's pod. It managed to get a hold of the pod just before it entered the atmosphere of Gallinore. Kyp and Jag both docked on the ship just after Jaina's pod was recovered. Jag jumped out of his clawcraft and raced over to the pod. Jaina climbed out and faced Jag. He spared not even a moment for hesitation and swept Jaina up into fervent, wanting kiss. He broke away from her and held her close to him, drawing in and memorizing her scent. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to let her out of his sight ever again, but Jaina pushed away from him. He looked deep into her brandy eyes. They looked different. They looked more uncertain, more frightened.  
  
"What is it Jaina?"  
  
"Zekk. He's going to come back for me. I know he will. And when I was on the ship with him, I had a vision." Jaina's face crossed with more fear and anger than Jag had ever seen.  
  
"What happened in the vision?" Kyp asked.  
  
Jaina turned to face both Kyp and Jag. This time, when she spoke, her voice had dropped quite a few decibels in volume. "He raped me," she intoned, the panic apparent in her voice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zekk sat in the cockpit, wondering where he had gone wrong. He knew that Jaina hadn't wanted to be with him, well, at least, not at the moment. But when she had learned of their location, she had gone into a semi-trance state. He didn't know what she was seeing, but he knew that when her vision was over, she was more frightened of him than she had ever been. There was no way that she would ever be his unless-  
  
No, he couldn't do that. That would definitely be touching the dark there. But, desperate times call for desperate measures. He had already kidnapped her once, who's to say he couldn't do it again?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And you're sure it was just a vision?" Jag inquired.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. But that doesn't mean that it can't happen." Jaina whispered.  
  
"It's not going to happen. We won't let it." Kyp told her.  
  
"That's right." Jag said as he turned to the commanding officer. "Take us to Hapes right away."  
  
The officer saluted, "Yes, sir!" And with that he strode away.  
  
Jaina turned to Jag. "Why are we going to Hapes?"  
  
Jag smiled down on Jaina. Then he took one of her hands into his own and caressed her face with his other hand. "Because, my love, if we're going to be married tonight, then I know you'll want Tenel Ka there."  
  
Jaina's face broke out into a wide grin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zekk watched as the Battle Dragon jumped into hyperspace. Jaina's thought betrayed her. They were going to Hapes. And she was going to be married, tonight. With Tenel Ka and Kyp there. Resigned, he pulled up the coordinates for Hapes from his navicomputer. He was not going to let this happen. He had left Jaina once, returned for her, and lost her again. Maybe third time's the charm, he thought before making the jump to Hapes. 


	17. With this Ring

~ You are hereby cordially invited to attend the wedding of Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel. ( ~  
  
Chapter 17: With This Ring  
  
Jaina flopped herself onto the bed in her temporary quarters on Hapes. Tenel Ka had learned of her and Jag's presence and insisted that they stay with her in the palace, not only so that she and Jaina could catch up and plan Jaina's wedding, but also for the increased security. There was no possible way for Zekk to get to Jaina now. Jaina lay on the bed, thinking about Jag. She was actually going to marry him in less than an hour. Oh gods! She needed to get ready!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jag and Kyp stood in the suite adjacent to Jaina's room. Jag couldn't stand this. He was so close to Jaina, but he couldn't see her, couldn't touch her, and couldn't feel her lips against his. He fidgeted with the collar of his military uniform. Usually he didn't mind the formal dress, but something about the occasion was making him nervous. Kyp laughed.  
  
"Not getting cold feet, are you Fel?"  
  
Jag straightened, stiffly. "No, I just want this to be over already. I want to know that Jaina is mine and I want her to know that I am hers. I feel like I'm married to her already. I made that commitment a long time ago. The ceremony is just a formality."  
  
Kyp looked at Jag, an expression of reverence on his face. "I can only wish that someday I have something close to what you and Jaina share."  
  
Jag smiled and visibly relaxed. "You have no idea just how close we really are, Durron. You have no idea."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina sat in a chair in front of a mirror in her quarters, waiting patiently for Tenel Ka's assistant to finish her elaborate hairstyle. Random sections of her hair had been woven into tight, tiny braid and studded with rainbow gems. Then, half of her hair had been pulled away from her face, most of the braids had been included in this section, and her hair glittered with light and color. The hair that hadn't been pulled back was put into loose curls that framed her face. More rainbow gems had been set into the curls. Jaina looked at herself in the mirror. Never before had she seen herself as a woman of such elegance and beauty. Her mother and father had always told her that she was beautiful. Jacen had told her this too. Even Jag had told her countless times that she was stunning, but it wasn't until this moment that she believed any of them. For the first time in her life, Jaina wasn't Jaina the Goddess, or Jaina the Pilot, or even Jaina the Jedi. She was Jaina, the Woman.  
  
"I take it then, my dear friend, that you are happy with Zora's work?"  
  
Jaina turned to her friend, Tenel Ka, the Queen Mother of Hapes, and smiled. Tears were threatening to spill from Jaina's eyes.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Jaina and Jag began their final preparations, the Millennium Falcon landed in the Royal hangar bay on Hapes. Jaina's family had gotten word about the impending nuptials and had immediately left for Hapes. As soon as the ship had landed, the entire Solo and Skywalker clans had bolted for the palace. They were not going to miss this wedding for the galaxy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina slipped into her dress. Tenel Ka had gone with her to pick the dress out. It was a white sheath made of shimmersilk. The dress had a squared neckline that ended just under her shoulders, accenting her toned shoulder muscles. The back of the dress plunged far below the middle of her back, but she didn't mind. She hadn't picked out the dress so much for the wedding, but more for the honeymoon. Besides, she really didn't need to worry about the back of the dress, seeing as how she had a sheath to go over it. Tenel Ka helped her put on the simple veil. It was a very translucent white and it barely concealed her face. But that didn't matter either. She wanted Jag to be able to see just how overjoyed she was. As Tenel Ka finished helping Jaina with her preparations, the door to her quarters burst open. Jaina turned to the door and her jaw went slack.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the void of space, the Kyria hung. Zekk was stuck in orbit around Hapes. He had arrived about five standard hours ago, but they docking officials wouldn't let him land. He knew why. Jaina had to have contacted them. That was the only reason. She didn't want him interfering with her wedding. He couldn't believe that Jaina really didn't want him. He shook his head. No, he thought, she does, but doesn't realize it. Only you have ever really loved her. Then he thought about the look on her face before she had run from him. He didn't know what she had seen in her vision, but he knew that it had scared her to death. Whatever she had seen, he knew that it wouldn't come true and that she would still love him. She had to. He flipped on the comm again and tried to hail Ground Control.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina stood in her quarters and stared at her family, who were standing in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she repeated.  
  
Her mother smiled. "Do you really think I was going to miss the wedding of my only daughter?"  
  
Jaina and the rest of her family laughed. "No," she said, "but you had better hurry up and change because the ceremony is about to start."  
  
Every inhabitant of the room, save Jaina and Tenel Ka, scrambled to get ready.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jag Fel and Kyp Durron stood at the front of the Grand Audience Chamber of the Hapes palace. Kyp was calm, thanks to the use of some Jedi technique. Jag, on the other hand, was sweating bullets.  
  
Wish I knew how to use the Force right about now, he thought.  
  
"Relax. Breathe. You're going to get through this."  
  
Jag eyed Kyp nervously. "I know I am. And I know she is. But how are we going to tell our families that we went and got married without them here."  
  
Kyp laughed, "Well, you needn't worry about that."  
  
Jag's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"Because I took the liberty of getting messages out to your family and Jaina's family before we left. I figured that once the two of you were reunited, you'd want to get married right away. In fact, they should be getting here any minute now."  
  
And as if they had been cued, the Solo, Skywalker, and Fel families burst through the door to the Grand Audience Chamber. They all took their seats and waited for the ceremony to begin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina had never been more nervous or excited before in her entire life. She had felt something akin to this the first time she had flown a ship all by herself, but at a greater magnitude. Her father stood with her outside the door of the chamber where she and Jag were going to be married. Han took one final look at his little girl, who was about to take her final step into womanhood. He knew that she was happy. But he couldn't help feeling just a touch of sorrow. He was giving her away. She would never be just his again. And Anakin wasn't going to be here to see it.  
  
Jaina looked at her father and saw the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.  
  
"Just look at it this way, Dad, you're not losing me; you're gaining Jag."  
  
"I know, princess. I know. You're not a little girl anymore."  
  
Jaina smiled at her father. She knew it was killing him inside to be giving away his only daughter, but he was going to make sure that she was happy. He held out his arm and she accepted it.  
  
"Shall we?" Father said to daughter.  
  
"We shall."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The doors to the Chamber opened. Two figures stood in the light of the palace. The bridal procession started and father and daughter slowly made their way down the aisle. Jag couldn't believe how much happiness Jaina was radiating. He knew that the Force-user could feel it, but he could see it. It was amazing to see the light she emanated.  
  
Jaina smiled at the sight of a breathless Jag. He was so handsome in his formal uniform. Sure, she had seen him in it before, but this time, it was different. The black seemed brighter somehow, if that were possible. Then, she realized why he looked different. The happiness he had seen shining from her was no comparison to the light of his love that shimmered off of him. Tears filled Jaina's eyes at this sight.  
  
The couple stood at the front of the Grand Chamber, awaiting the Hapan holy man to begin the ceremony.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Kyria docked in a remote hangar bay, some twenty-odd miles away from the palace. Zekk ran through his post-flight checklist and jumped out of the ship. He needed to find a speeder if he was going to stop this wedding.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the holy man.  
  
Jaina's parents and brother stood. "We do." They chorused in unison.  
  
The holy man turned his attention back to Jaina and Jag. "Have you the rings?"  
  
Kyp pulled two small ring boxes out of his robes and handed them to Jag. Jag accepted them and handed them to the holy man, who took them and blessed them. He then handed Jag's ring to Jaina, and Jaina's ring to Jag.  
  
"Jaina, hold out your left hand." He paused as she did so. "Now, Jagged, repeat after me: I, Jagged Bastian Fel,"  
  
"I, Jagged Bastian Fel,"  
  
"Take you, Jaina Winter Solo,"  
  
"Take you, Jaina Winter Solo,"  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."  
  
Jag repeated these words, meaning every single word from the bottom of his heart. His gaze never wavered from Jaina's even when he slid the ring on her finger. He had picked out a simple silver band and had it set with an unobtrusive Corusca gem. On the inside of the band, he had the words "J & J" engraved. He didn't need words like "forever" or "eternally" on the inside. He already knew that their bond went far deeper than that.  
  
Jaina repeated the words of the holy man, just as Jag had done, and meant every single word from the bottom of her very soul. She slipped the silver band, which had also been engraved with "J & J", onto Jag's finger.  
  
"Have you anything that you would like to say to one another?"  
  
Jaina looked deep into Jag's eyes. I love you so much, she thought.  
  
I know. I love you too, he replied.  
  
They both looked back at the holy man, smiling.  
  
"Then, by the power vested in me by Queen Mother Tenel Ka Ta'Djo and the Hapes Consortium, I now pronounce you man and wife. May the Force be with you."  
  
Jain and Jag turned to face each other. They were so lost in one another's eyes that they barely heard the words, "You may now kiss the bride" but, they had heard it and they willingly obliged his command. Their lips met for the first time as a married couple in a sweet, loving kiss. They both opened to each other and deepened the kiss, savoring their moment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zekk jumped off the landspeeder and raced into the palace. He ran straight for the Grand Audience Chamber in hopes that he could catch Tenel Ka. Maybe she would tell him where he could find Jaina.  
  
As he pushed the doors open he heard the words, "You may now kiss the bride." He opened the doors further to reveal an exquisite looking Jaina kissing her Imperial boyfriend, who was now her husband.  
  
Zekk sunk to his knees in the doorway of the Chamber, crying.  
  
I really have lost her, he thought. 


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Okay, I've been getting some reviews asking me if my story is over now. I just wanted to tell you all to relax and be patient. My story is not over yet. You'll know when it is. I still have a lot left to write in this part of my story, and I'll probably be writing sequels to go along with this one. I may even be having a future contest to name Jaina and Jag's children. You'll just have to wait and see. I should be posting another chapter in the next couple days. But not to fear, this story is far from over.  
  
Jaina Solo-Fel, 


	19. Dance of Death

~ Thanks for all of the great reviews, even the ones that flamed me; they helped me to write even more. So, without further ado, I will continue the saga of the marriage of Jaina and Jag Fel. Warning: PG-13 content!! ~  
  
Chapter 18: Dance of Death  
  
Jaina pulled away from her husband. She almost laughed at the thought that she was actually married. When the war with the Yuuzhan Vong had started, she had pushed away all thoughts about her future. She never really expected to survive the war long enough to fall in love, let along get married. But, somehow, she had, and now she was on Hapes, dancing with her new husband. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
I could stay like this for a very long time, she thought.  
  
Jag couldn't believe how lucky he was. Here he stood, dancing with his wife, Jaina. He had often fantasized about this day, but he never really thought it would happen. In the back of his mind, he had a sinking fear that he would lose her. He almost had due to Zekk. But now they were bound together, for better or worse. He looked down into her brandy-brown eyes, which glowed with so much happiness, and he felt that for one tiny moment, everything was right with the universe. There was no war, no death. He and Jaina were just a happy newlywed couple setting out on their new lives together.  
  
Jana gazed deep into her husband's startling green eyes. His were mirroring the glitter of anticipation that her own were emanating. They were both anticipating the wedding night. They had been for a long time. But she knew that they had to wait just a little bit longer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jacen Solo danced with his own fiancée, Tenel Ka. How he wished that they could just run off and elope, but he knew it wasn't possible, not with Tenel Ka's political standing. But still, he wanted so much to just have a taste of the joy his sister had right now. He turned his attention back to the lovely redhead in his arms and smiled.  
  
"Do you think it will be like that for us?" he asked.  
  
Tenel Ka smiled. "No, dear Jacen, it will not be."  
  
Jacen looked at her, confused.  
  
"It will be better. At least in our eyes."  
  
Jacen smiled once again and drew his betrothed closer to him, capturing her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. He hadn't been able to touch her, taste her even, for the last few months. She opened herself to him and allowed him to deepen the kiss, the fire in her body playing itself out in her kiss. She wanted him as well, but they both had agreed to wait until the wedding night. For this reason alone, she was very envious of Jaina right now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina and Jag Fel were tiring of their wedding reception. Their guests could tell by the look in their eyes, but they had not yet danced the traditional Chiss wedding dance. They knew that if they really wanted to get out of there and have the rest of the night to themselves, they would have to dance, even if they weren't entirely sure on all the steps. Jag signaled the Hapan orchestra to begin the Chiss dance and all of the people, save Jaina and Jag, cleared off the dance floor.  
  
Jag and Jaina stood at opposite ends of the dance floor, eyeing each other warily. Jag took an apprehensive first step toward Jaina, who immediately backed away. He then took another step to her, a little more confident this time, making her step back again. He took one last step to her, more confident than the last, only this time she didn't move. They stood in this position for a few bars and then they began to circle one another. Faster and faster they swirled, closing the distance between them. Their bodies finally clashed into a passionate embrace and they held each other while completing the intricate dance. They pushed and pulled one another in the steps, the dance signifying every couple's fight for control. They fought with one another hard and faster, each trying to gain a little ground. Finally, they both gave and collapsed to the floor, holding each other close, willing to play in the give-and-take relationship game.  
  
Slowly, they stood and looked at one another, feeling the tension between their bodies. Jag finally figured out why the Chiss had saved that dance for the very last of the wedding reception. The friction and fire created in that particular dance was making the both of them slowly lose their control. But they both still had some shred of control left inside of each of them and they thanked everyone for coming and slowly made their way to the exit and back to their quarters.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jacen and Tenel Ka watched the exchange between the two lovers, amazed at the chemistry they saw in their elaborate steps. They stood in their spot in a complete state of shock when the dance was finished. They watched as Jacen's sister and his brother-in-law made their way from the room. Little by little, they returned their attention to the party that was still ongoing. They never saw the man in the scarlet red uniform with his blaster trained on them. They never noticed the other men in scarlet uniforms that were targeting the other people. And least of all, they never saw the man with dark hair following Jaina and Jag to their bridal suite, the man who was determined that their wedding night would not happen.  
  
TBC 


	20. Agony and Ecstacy

~ PG-13 content! (It's the wedding night, what do you expect, G-rated?) ~  
  
Chapter 19: Agony and Ecstasy  
  
Jaina and Jag reached their designated bridal quarters. Tenel Ka had made sure to give them a suite that had no surveillance devices to ensure total privacy for her best friend and husband. Jag punched in the code that Tenel Ka had given to them and the door whooshed open. Jaina started to step across the threshold but Jag scooped her up into his arms and smiled.  
  
"I don't think so, my beautiful bride."  
  
Jaina made a face of mock surprise. "Why, Colonel, I never knew you had it in you."  
  
Jag carried her into the room and keyed the door shut, locking it. He sat Jaina down and looked at her, a predatory glint in his eyes.  
  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, sweetheart." And with that he finally kissed her. Their lips met softly at first, but the pent- up passion between them soon showed itself. Jag opened himself wider to Jaina's insistent mouth. Jaina's hands tore at his uniform, wanting desperately to touch him, to feel his skin beneath her hands. But Jag pulled away.  
  
"We're going to take this slow," he said, "I want this to be something I'm never going to forget."  
  
Jaina smiled. "That's what you think," she said and closed the distance between them once again. She reached up to kiss him, taking her time and torturing him with her lack of speed. He was the one who had insisted on taking it slow, and now she was going to show him just how slow she could take it. She ran her hands up and down the length of his body, feeling the contours of his finely sculpted chest and back muscles and the tightness with which they were corded right now. It was taking every ounce of his precious self-control to keep him from ravishing Jaina to no end. But he was determined to make this special. He reached his arms around her and felt her exposed back, surprised at her daring choice in gowns. His fingers tickled the sensitive flesh on the small of her back, making her squirm in his grasp, and laugh into their kiss. She pulled away from him and started to dash across the spacious quarters.  
  
"If you really want me, Colonel, you'll have to catch me!" she teased.  
  
Jag ran after her, easily catching her in his embrace, but only because she wanted to be caught.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it, Sticks?"  
  
Jaina smiled. "No, it wasn't." And she kissed Jag again, this time allowing a little more urgency into the kiss. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to see him, all of him. Nothing was going to stop her this time. No comlinks, no kidnappings, and no missions. Right now, it was just her and Jag and their long-awaited honeymoon. Jaina's hands continued with their torture of Jag's body. She dared to drop her hands to his waistline, making him inhale sharply. She toyed around with the waistband to his pants, smiling as she did so, knowing that pretty soon, he was going to lose it.  
  
And he did. Jaina had just barely begun to dip her hands beneath the boundary of is pants when Jag lifted her off of the ground. She locked her legs around his waist, enjoying the fact that she was finally going to get what she wanted.  
  
Jag couldn't take anymore of Jaina's "torture". He knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, so why was he really waiting? He could take their love-making as slow as she wanted or as fast as she wanted. They had all night together. Jag's hands slid up Jaina's legs and lifted her onto him. Jaina held fast to Jag as he lifted her wedding dress up and over her head, discarding it on the floor. They stood in this embrace for a long time, it seemed, just holding each other, letting their kisses intensify. Jaina lowered her legs to the ground and stood in front of Jag, her lips never breaking from his. Slowly, her hands worked at the buttons of his jacket and soon his jacket and shirt were on the floor with Jaina's dress. She once again dared to play with the buttons to Jag's pants and this time, he let her undo them. Soon after this, all of the couple's clothes were discarded on the floor. They stood in front of one another, reveling in the beauty of each other's vulnerability. Never before had Jaina seen another man naked, and she had no desire to see any man but Jag that way. She could see the way his muscles rippled when he breathed, the way they corded with need every time he came near her again. She fell in love with him all over again as he stepped closer to her and he cupped her face in his hands and bestowed upon her tender, affectionate kisses.  
  
Jag couldn't believe how lucky he was. Here in front of him stood his wife and she was the most beautiful creature the Force had ever created. She was so gorgeous, not just physically, but emotionally as well. He knew that from this day on he would have to thank whatever it was that made him so lucky that he had her.  
  
Jaina pulled away from her husband's face and was shocked to see a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Jag? Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. But Jaina, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jaina had heard Jag say these words before, but never had he said them like this. His voice was tight with emotion, something that Jaina wasn't accustomed to. But she didn't mind at all. She smiled back at her husband.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Jag caught Jaina's lips in another tender kiss. He gingerly started to move her towards the back of the suite, to where the bed was. They climbed into the spacious bed and lay down next to each other. Jag turned to Jaina and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. He kissed her lips again and pulled back, looking deep into her brandy eyes.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" he asked.  
  
Jaina smiled at her husband. "I've waited long enough for you, Jag. A little longer isn't going to kill me, but I'll always be ready when it comes to you."  
  
Jaina smiled again at the sight of her husband's awe and brought her head up to kiss him. He responded to her gentle kiss by opening himself wider to her. He could wait no longer. He needed to show Jaina his love for her. He positioned himself on top of her, slowly lowering himself onto her body. Jaina opened herself to him and felt him enter. She gasped at the biting pain. But the pain soon passed as was replaced by a different sensation, one that she could not describe. She allowed herself to move with Jag's body, letting herself get caught up in these new ambiances. She dug her nails into Jag's muscular shoulders as she felt his movements becoming more rapid. She was being taken higher and higher to a completely new emotional plane. She felt her body nearing its breaking point and she could feel that Jag was nearing his too. She cried out for him, not wanting the feeling of them being joined to stop. She was connecting with him on a whole new level. She felt that she was one with him. She reached her mind out for his and felt him reach back. And just when she thought the pleasure could not be increased, she felt an explosion rip from inside her. She felt a similar explosion from Jag a moment later. She and Jag lay there, basking in the joy they both felt. They were both truly complete now.  
  
And they both cried without shame. 


	21. Traitor

~ Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter! ~  
  
Chapter 20: Traitor  
  
Jaina Solo-Fel awoke cold and naked. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Where the Sith was Jag? Why was she on a cold durasteel floor? She curled her body up to conserve heat. What had happened to Jag? The door to her confinement area opened. Jaina immediately curled back, taking up the best defensive position she could in her current state.  
  
"You! What in the hell have you done?" she hissed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jag Fel awoke in the bridal suite, fully expecting to feel Jaina's sleeping form next to him. Only she wasn't there. He smiled and stretched out on the bed. She was probably in the 'fresher. He smiled as memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. He had felt so complete when he was making love to Jaina. Sitting up in the bed, he decided to get up and join Jaina in the 'fresher. They hadn't tried anything in the shower yet. He opened the door to the spacious 'fresher unit, only to find it empty.  
  
"Jaina?" he called.  
  
No answer.  
  
He tried again.  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
Jag dashed across the room, grabbing his robe in the process. He threw it on as he opened the door. Once again, there was nothing there. Jag was just about to close the door when he spotted a piece of flimplast on the floor. He picked it up and read it.  
  
Fel.  
  
If you're reading this, I've got your precious wife. You know better than this. You know that she's mine! She may be yours by law, but I've always had her heart.  
  
Zekk  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina sat in the corner of the room as she watched Zekk approach her. He threw a robe at her feet and turned his back while she put it on. He turned back around and smiled at Jaina.  
  
Jaina glared daggers at Zekk. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to abduct her again. Especially on her wedding night! Of all the rotten, underhanded, no-good, low-down things to do! Jaina turned her back to Zekk, seething anger. Zekk smiled, amused at how the scene was playing out. He knew that Jaina was going to be mad at him. He gave up on caring about that. All he wanted was Jaina all to himself. No husband, no family, no Force. Just Jaina. Zekk strode over to where Jaina stood and grabbed her shoulders. He spun her around to face him and kissed her hard on the lips. He kissed her with all of the rage and frustration she was radiating. He knew she wouldn't respond to him, not yet at least, but he kissed her harder anyway. Jaina pulled away and slapped him across the face, hard. Then she kneed him in the groin and ran for the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jag threw on some clothes and headed out to find Tenel Ka. If anyone sould help him right now, it would be her. Jag headed straight for the Grand Audience Chamber. He threw open the doors, but didn't find Tenel Ka sitting on the throne.  
  
It was Ta'a Chume who sat in the throne.  
  
"What's going on?" Jag demanded.  
  
Ta'a Chume smiled, ferally. "Why if it isn't the great Colonel Fel. And to what do we owe this pleasure?"  
  
"Where is Queen Mother Tenel Ka?"  
  
"Tenel Ka is being held under the suspicion of treason."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Jag interjected. "Queen Mother Tenel Ka has done so much good for the Hapes consortium-"  
  
"Tenel Ka was nothing but a traitor and a liar. And if you're not careful, Colonel, you'll be classified as one too."  
  
"I'd rather be a traitor than support a queen like you!"  
  
Ta'a Chume eyed Jag, very much annoyed. When she spoke this time, it was in cool, controlled tones.  
  
"Guards. Take him away."  
  
Two members of Ta'a Chume's Scarlet Guard came up on either side of Jag, each grabbing one of his arms. Jag struggled in their grasp.  
  
"This won't work, Ta'a Chume."  
  
"It may not work in the long run, Colonel, but for right now, I'm willing to take what I can get. But don't worry our confinement facilities are among the best in the galaxy."  
  
The Scarlet Guards drug Jag from the Chamber, Jag fighting them every step of the way. As they heaved him the last few feet out of the room, Jag heard Ta'a Chume call after him.  
  
"I'll make sure to tell your pretty little wife about your unfortunate fate, Colonel."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina tried to run through the door of her prison cubicle, but she didn't get very far. Posted outside of her door were two men in scarlet uniforms. She took one look at those uniforms and immediately knew who was behind all of this.  
  
Ta'a Chume.  
  
Damn, Jaina thought, that woman just doesn't forgive and forget when you don't do what she wants.  
  
"No, she doesn't." Zekk said. "Luckily for me, she doesn't want you to be happy. And she knows that I'm just the ticket for that. I get what I want, she gets what she wants, and you'll eventually warm up to the idea of being with me instead of that kriffin' Imperial scum."  
  
"No, I won't. Zekk, let's get one thing straight right now. I don't love you. I never really did, at least not romantically. I can't believe that you would stoop to Ta'a Chume's level just to get me to love you. Well, guess what? It's not going to happen!"  
  
"That's what you think." And with that, Zekk turned and walked out the door leaving Jaina alone. 


	22. Why Can't You Understand This?

~ Okay, some of the questions will be answered in this chapter. You will have all of the answers by the end of the story. ~  
  
Chapter 21: Why Can't You Understand This?  
  
Jag Fel was thrust into a tiny prison compartment.  
  
So much for having the best confinement facilities, he thought dryly.  
  
He looked around the dimly lit room. In the shadows, he could make out two male figures.  
  
"Hello?" he called to them.  
  
"Jag? Is that you?" Jacen Solo stepped from the shadows. Han was right behind him, blaster drawn in case of an attack. Jag observed the irate elder Solo and the blaster trained on him.  
  
"Wait a minute, there's no need for weapons," Jag said, nervously. "Whatever you were probably told is wrong. Please just let me speak before you shoot."  
  
Han kept the blaster trained on his son-in-law. "So talk. We're not going anywhere."  
  
Jag tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. "Well, sir," he began, "I'm not exactly sure about what happened last night. All I know is that this morning when I awoke, I was expecting Jaina to be right beside me, only she wasn't. I searched for her, but she was nowhere to be found in our bridal suite. I was about to search through the palace when I spotted a piece of flim on the floor. It was a note from Zekk, telling me that he had taken Jaina. I went to the throne room to see if Tenel Ka could help me, but she wasn't there. Instead, I found Ta'a Chume. She's the one who orchestrated this whole thing. She accused Tenel Ka and myself of treason and had me thrown into this cell."  
  
Han lowered his blaster. "That sounds better than the story we were told."  
  
Jag eyed them curiously. "And what was that?"  
  
Han sighed, wearily. "Never mind. That's for a different time. What we need to focus on right now is finding a way to get out of here, then rescuing Leia, Tenel Ka, and Jaina, overthrowing Ta'a Chume and then blasting the hell of this rock."  
  
"Think we could stop for a cup of caf somewhere? I'm starved!"  
  
Jag just shook his head as they sat down to work. At least the Solo men could keep their sense of humor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Leia and Tenel Ka sat in their own cubicle, directly adjacent to the one that Han, Jacen, and Jag were in, plotting their own escape. Luckily for Leia and Tenel Ka, the Queen mother had the prison cubicles renovated since Ta'a Chume's reign. The passages known only to the Royal family had been removed, and new ones, known only to Tenel Ka, had replaced them. Tenel Ka ran her hand along the wall, feeling for the knob to trip the switch. She found it and applied the necessary pressure to trip the switch. The wall swung open to reveal Jacen, Jag, and Han sitting on the floor.  
  
"Men." Leia said dryly. "Can't live with and can't get them to plan good escapes."  
  
Tenel Ka allowed her usually stoic face a small smile. "Fact."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina sat in her cubicle aboard the Kyria. She knew that she couldn't get out using the door. She could handle one guard, but not two at the same time. And especially not when she was as sore as she was. She knew that she and Jag shouldn't have made love as many times as they did, but they couldn't help themselves. Each touch had been a new experience. And they had wanted to experience it all. But now, though she didn't regret it, she wished she wasn't so sore. It really didn't help that Zekk had managed to cut off her Force powers again. How he did that, she'd never know, but she was sure that the methods were not exactly Light side material. The door opened to her compartment, revealing Zekk in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want now?" she spat.  
  
"The same thing I've always wanted, Jaina: you."  
  
"Sorry, I'm taken," she said, waving her wedding ring in his face.  
  
"That cheap piece of metal means nothing to me. Jaina, I know you love me. I'm sorry that I had to resort to such desperate measures to get you to see this, but you must understand-"  
  
"No, you understand this, Zekk. I don't love you. I will never love you, especially not now. The fact that you had to 'resort to desperate measures' just shows me how pathetic you really are. If you really loved me, like you say you do, then you'd respect my decision to be with Jag. I love him! He's my husband, for Force's sake! Why can't you understand this?"  
  
Zekk sat listening to Jaina's tirade. He knew that she was right, but he didn't want to believe her. He couldn't give up hope on them yet.  
  
"Jaina," he said, quietly, "you're the only woman I have ever loved. You are the only woman I will ever love. Why can't you understand this?"  
  
"Because I don't love you, not like that." Jaina said, tenderly. "You were my best friend for the longest time, Zekk. Then you deserted me. Jag came into my life and he filled the void that you left better than you had ever filled it. I feel complete when I'm with him. I don't feel like that with you. Please try to understand. If you really love me, you'll let me go."  
  
"I can't." His voice was a hoarse whisper. "I can't."  
  
"No, you won't. There's a big difference."  
  
Zekk turned his back to Jaina. Then he turned and left her alone once again. Only this time, it was he who felt confused and angry. 


	23. Compassion

~So many questions, not enough room. ~  
  
Chapter 22: Compassion  
  
Tenel Ka led the escapees through the dark, narrow duracreet catacombs of Hapes. She knew that the outlet to the surface was very near. She just couldn't see it. She jumped minimally when she felt a hand on the small of her back. Her hand went to the hilt of her lightsaber and she turned around to face her assailant.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh at her own stupidity as she saw the identity of her "attacker". It was Jacen. He looked at her, confused.  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, dear Jacen, everything is fine. You merely startled me."  
  
Jacen feigned surprise. "I startled you. You're losing your edge, Tenel Ka."  
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously at this. "Do not be so presumptuous, love." Her lightsaber was on and above her head before Jacen could say another word. She then pushed him out of the way and lunged at the intruder behind her fiancée. The intruder was quickly dispatched and Tenel Ka turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"We had better move faster if we want to get to Jaina alive."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zekk stood on the bridge of the Kyria, replaying the conversation he had just walked away from.  
  
"Because I don't love you, not like that."  
  
Jaina had said those words to him before. He just never really listened to him. He could hear the compassion in her voice when she spoke of her husband. It wasn't there when she spoke of him. Why couldn't she love him like she used to?  
  
Because she never really loved you like that, he thought.  
  
Resigned, he started the walk back to Jaina compartment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The escapees continued the long trek through the underbelly of Hapes. They were tired, hungry, wet and cold. To break up the monotony of the trip, Jag had attempted to start a conversation.  
  
"Han, you never did tell me how and why you, Leia, and Jacen were thrown into the prison."  
  
Han eyed his new son-in-law wearily. "That's because they never told us we were going to prison."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were woken up in the middle of the night and told that the palace was under attack and that, for our own safety, we would be taken to a designated safe room. Jacen and Leia didn't feel any that they were lying to us, so we followed them. You're lucky that your family blasted off right after the wedding reception. Luke and Mara did they same thing, something about urgent Jedi business back on Mon Cal."  
  
"Looks like we got the short end of the deal, huh?"  
  
Han laughed. "Yeah, we did kid. We sure did."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zekk opened the door to Jaina's prison cell. She lay in the corner, curled up in a ball, trying to sleep. It couldn't be easy on the cold durasteel floor. She looked so beautiful lying there. It broke Zekk's heart every time he looked at her, just knowing that she would never love him. She stirred on the floor and her eyes fluttered open. She looked sleepily up at Zekk.  
  
"Do you really love him?" he asked.  
  
"Did you really have to ask?" was Jaina's reply.  
  
Zekk laughed, bitterly. "No, but I thought it was worth a shot. Thought maybe you'd changed your mind or something. Thought maybe, you might love me like you used to."  
  
Jaina sat in her corner, stunned by the compassion that Zekk was showing. She knew that he thought he really loved her, but then again, she also knew that what he felt for her was not really love.  
  
"I'm sorry." She managed.  
  
"It's okay. I'm just sorry that I had to put you through all of this. I've only ever wanted for you to be happy. That's all I'll ever wish for you Jaina."  
  
"I know."  
  
Zekk extended a hand to help her up. He smiled at her as she stood in front of him.  
  
"What do you we have some breakfast, I get you some real clothes, and we turn this ship around and get you back to your husband?"  
  
Jaina's smile lit up the room.  
  
. 


	24. Frost

~ This will be it for this week. My prom is this weekend so I will have no time to post another chapter until next week. Look for another one around Tuesday. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming! ~  
  
Chapter 23: Frost  
  
The journey through hyperspace was a long one. Zekk had kidnapped Jaina in the middle of the night and taken her straight to his ship. They had an entire day's worth of hyperspace between them and the Hapes cluster. At least Jaina would talk to him, even though the conversation was strained at best. He couldn't really expect anything else given the fact that he had abducted her twice now.  
  
Jaina looked up from her food. "How exactly did you manage to kidnap me the second time?"  
  
Zekk looked away from Jaina's inquisitive face, ashamed of what he was about to tell her.  
  
"You won't be happy with what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"I don't care. I have to know."  
  
Zekk turned his back to Jaina. He couldn't face her when he told her this.  
  
"I walked into the Grand Audience Chamber just as you and your husband-"  
  
"Jag."  
  
"-as you and Jag were ending the ceremony. I couldn't stand the fact that that you were no longer mine. I was so angry that I don't really remember what happened immediately afterwards. Then next thing I remember is sitting in Ta'a Chume's chambers. She was discussing methods of abduction with me. I guess the part of me that wasn't thinking clearly wanted you back so badly that I was willing to do anything to make it happen. I waited until you and Jag had left your reception. I made sure that no one was going to follow the two of you, and I set out to find your chambers. I didn't find them until after the two of you were fast asleep. Ta'a Chume lent me her guards who had the access codes to your room. I had your room gassed with a sleeping draught. You never knew what was happening until you awoke the next morning."  
  
Jaina sat in stunned silence. She didn't know what to say. How could she really say anything to that?  
  
"I know that you're probably furious with me, and I'm sorry. I really am. I can't say anything more to justify my actions."  
  
Jaina swallowed hard. "Excuse me." She said as she rose from the table.  
  
Zekk sat at the table, disgusted with himself at his actions and wondering how he could get Jaina to forgive him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the quintet of escapees made their way through the underbelly of the palace, they found that the corridors kept getting smaller, darker, and colder. The Jedi of the group, however, showed no signs that they were cold. It had become second nature to them to regulate their body temperatures to keep themselves warm or cool, depending on the circumstances. They were too engrossed in trying to find a way through the labyrinth of the catacombs to notice that Jag and Han were shivering uncontrollably.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina paced up and down the galley of the ship. She wasn't sure about what she should feel right now. Of course she was mad at Zekk, but she had to be nice to him right now. He was taking her home. Of course, she wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him. Thoughts of anger and gratitude and malice and forgiveness kept popping up in Jaina's head. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She just wanted to get home Jag. She smiled as she thought of him. She stretched out her mind to see if she could find him, surprised that she could use the Force again. She felt his familiar presence sing through her mind and she reached out to him-  
  
Jag?  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Jag? She called again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Then the wave of paralyzing frost hit her.  
  
"JAG!" She screamed, but the cold kept washing over her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zekk heard Jaina's disembodied scream. Immediately, he leapt from his seat at the table and ran towards Jaina's presence. When he found her, she was curled into the fetal position rocking herself back and forth, whispering only one word.  
  
"Jag."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jacen was the first to notice that Jag was missing. He had convinced Tenel Ka that the group needed to stop and rest, give themselves some time to collect their thoughts. They were all wet and hungry, but he wasn't cold. He could feel the icy wind whipping around his face, but he had long since use the Force to regulate himself. As they sat down, he noticed his father shivering. Instinctively, he took off his tunic and handed it to his father. He reached out to him, sending him waves of warmth through the Force.  
  
It was then he notice that Jag wasn't sitting with them.  
  
Jacen turned to his fiancée. "Do you know if Jag went back to check something out?"  
  
Tenel Ka looked slightly confused. "No, I do not believe so. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Mom? Dad? Have either of you seen Jag recently?"  
  
Both of Jacen's parents shook their heads. Jacen had figured they wouldn't be paying much attention. Leia was too busy trying to warm Han up. Her efforts seemed to be working for the present, but they needed to get to the surface fast. Night was falling and if the temperature now was any indication, it was not going to warm up anytime soon.  
  
If that's the case, Jacen thought, we need to find Jag.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jag Fel lay in the corridor, hypothermic. His lips were blue and he was drifting in and out of consciousness. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep what little warmth he had for much longer. Night was falling. He wished that Jaina were here with him. He wished that she were lying next to him, and that they were making love like they had the night before. He wished-  
  
Jaina's voice resounded in his head. He could hear her calling him. He thought it was a dream, and if it was, he didn't want to wake up from it. He heard her call his name over and over until he gave in and let the black of oblivion claim him. 


	25. Desperation

~Here it is: the next chapter! Read and review please! Thanks a bunch! ~  
  
Chapter 24: Desperation  
  
Jaina Solo-Fel lay curled up on the floor. She was shivering. Her mind raced with thoughts of her husband, whom she could feel slowly ebbing away. His life force was leaving him. She was losing him and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't lose him, not now. Not when she had just realized that she could feel another life signature within her, one that bore Jag's signature as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jacen Solo sprinted trough the dark, dank corridors. His sister's husband was missing and he knew that he probably was not faring very well in these conditions. He tried to retrace the groups' steps, finding it a daunting task in the limited light. He needed to find Jag as soon as he could. Jacen knew that Jag wouldn't survive the night if he didn't.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jag was lying on the freezing duracreet floor when, in a semiconscious state, he felt a foot lodge into his side. The foot was gone quickly, but immediately followed by a thumping sound. Jag wanted to look over and see what was happening, but he didn't have the energy. Then, he heard his name being called. He wanted to respond, but his lips refused to open. All he could do was lie there and hope that this stranger wouldn't kill him. He had to survive this if he was going to see Jaina again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jacen tripped over something lying in the middle of the corridor.  
  
That wasn't here the first time we came through, he thought. And then the realization hit him. It was Jag lying on the ground.  
  
"Jag?" he said quietly. The figure on the ground did not stir. Jacen reached out with the Force. He could feel the person's Force signature very distinctly, and he knew without a doubt that it was Jag.  
  
"Jag, if you can hear me, I'm going to levitate you. I have to get you back to the group."  
  
Jag said nothing. Resigned, Jacen stretched out with the Force to levitate Jag's body. He was careful with the older man's mass as he made his way back to the group. Jag was suffering from hypothermia and Jacen was doing the best he could to try and warm the man through the Force, but he would need more Jedi to heal Jag completely. He just hoped he could reach them in time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina felt a new sensation from Jag through her Force connection with him. She could feel the slight waves of heat being transferred to his body, with Jacen's Force signature affixed to the waves. Jaina sat upright, slightly relieved that Jacen was with Jag.  
  
Jace? How is he? She sent to him via their twin bond.  
  
Not good, Jaya. You need to get back here.  
  
I am coming back, Jace. Zekk and I have reached an understanding. Jaina could feel Jacen's temper flare at this.  
  
What understanding? If he hurt you Jaya, I swear that he will not live five minutes after he steps off that Sith forsaken ship.  
  
Jace, he hasn't hurt me. He just understands now that I don't love him, that I love Jag. So you had better keep my dear darling husband alive or you won't live five minutes after I get back.  
  
Jacen blinked at his sister's tone. She wasn't joking.  
  
I'll do everything I can. He sent to her, his tone gravely serious.  
  
You better. And with that, his sister pulled her presence from his mind. No sooner than she had done that, he felt Jag's life force strengthening. Jaina was sending her energies to him, helping to sustain him. It was certainly helping Jacen, but he knew that it wasn't going to be enough.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina left Jacen's mind and started to focus her energies on Jag. She needed to keep him alive. He had to survive this. Jaina reached out for him. To her complete astonishment, he reached back.  
  
Jag?  
  
I'm here, Jaya.  
  
You better be. You're going to get through this.  
  
I'm going to try.  
  
No, you're going to. You have to. You have to get through this for me, Jag.  
  
Even in his weakened state, Jag could tell that Jaina was hiding something from him.  
  
What aren't you telling me, Jaya?  
  
You just concentrate on getting better. I'll be on Hapes shortly.  
  
Jaina felt Jag's presence brighten slightly at her news of being on-planet shortly. She left him with that news and concentrated on sending her energy to him, helping to sustain him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tenel Ka was the first to notice Jacen's approach. She also noticed the body that he had levitated behind him. She feared the worst, but she stretched out and felt the figure's life force. It was dim, but it was still there.  
  
"Dear Jacen, please do not tell me that is Jag."  
  
Jacen nodded solemnly.  
  
"We must get him to a medic."  
  
Jacen only nodded again. Jag was growing stronger, but he was still in need of desperate medical attention.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina stretched out with her Force sense again and found Jacen.  
  
How is he, Jace?  
  
She could feel the hesitation in Jacen's reply. He's doing better, but he's not out of the dark yet.  
  
Jacen could feel the grim determination coming from his sister. You had better keep him alive, Jace, otherwise you'll be the one helping me raise the-  
  
Jaina cut herself off. She knew that she had said too much.  
  
Raise what, Jaina?  
  
It's nothing. Never mind, just keep Jag alive.  
  
You're pregnant, aren't you, Jaya?  
  
Jacen was stunned when Jaina opened herself up to him and he could feel the new life-no, lives-inside of Jaina.  
  
Jaya, you're having twins?  
  
I am? she asked  
  
Jacen mentally smacked himself. She knew about one child, but she didn't know about the other. He could feel Jaina drawing back into herself, examining Jacen's claims, and finding them true.  
  
Jaina mentally sighed. I am having twins, Jace. But don't tell Jag, not just yet.  
  
What?! Why the Sith not? Do you know what this could do for him?  
  
Yes, I do. And it could do just the opposite too. Let me tell him, Jace. You just need to keep him alive. 


	26. Announcement

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!  
  
I'm posting to announce that the next chapter, chapter 25 of "Whisper", will be the last chapter. I know! I know!  
  
BUT!!!  
  
Because this story is going to be finished means that I can start on the sequels! So what I'm going to ask from you, my loyal readers, is to help me. I'm starting a contest to name Jaina and Jag's children. As you know from "Whisper", they are having twins. I don't know what the genders are; I leave that up to you. The winner(s) will be written into my next story which is going to be called (dun dun dun):  
  
Well, actually, I don't know that either. I'm also leaving that up to you. I will tell you that the next story is going to be about Jaina's pregnancy and Jacen and Tenel Ka's wedding.  
  
So, send your submissions to my email or IM me, both can be found on profile.  
  
I look forward to your ideas! Look for the last chapter sometime in the next week!  
  
Jaina Solo-Fel 


	27. A Means to an End

~ Okay, I realized after posting my announcement about this being the last chapter that there was so much that I want to write in this final chapter that I will have to break it up into parts. So here is part one of the end of "Whisper". (P.S. Thanks to all of those who sent me ideas for names! They have been a huge help to me!) ~  
  
Chapter 25: A Means to an End: Part I  
  
Zekk landed the Kyria in the nearest Hapan dock with little resistance from the Hapan officials. Which was surprising considering that they had landed without clearance. Jaina jumped out of the ship as soon as the ramp was opened. She sprinted through the corridors of the Hapan palace, hoping to find some sign that her family was there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The quintet of escapees finally broke the surface sometime around daybreak. They were all wet and hungry, but were, for the most part, holding up well. Except for Jag. His condition had steadily worsened through the course of the night. His body temperature had dropped to a dangerously low level. The only reason he had stayed somewhat stable for this long was due to the tremendous amount of energy Jacen was feeding into his body. But he could no longer sustain both himself and Jag. Jacen was growing weaker with each minute that he had to support Jag's life force.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina broke through the door of the Grand Audience Chamber. Ta'a Chume, not Tenel Ka, sat on the throne at the head of the room. Jaina seethed with anger.  
  
"Traitor," she growled savagely.  
  
"I am no traitor, young Solo." The queen replied. "If anyone is the traitor, it is you. After all, you are the one who left your husband for another man, are you not?"  
  
Jaina glared daggers at the older woman. "First of all," she said, "the name is Solo-Fel, and secondly, I would never leave my husband for another man. You see, I seem to remember you thinking that I was a younger version of you, but I'm not a back-stabbing, conniving bitch, so I don't see how that's really possible."  
  
Jaina lunged at the former queen. The Scarlet Guard immediately took up a defensive stance around the throne. Jaina did not have the time or patience to deal with them, had she really wanted to. She quickly dispelled half the Guard with Force-lighting.  
  
Jaina, what the Sith are you doing!? Jacen said in her mind.  
  
Taking care of an old problem. Don't worry about it. Jaina cut off the connection from her brother and slammed up her mental guards.  
  
The Vong may have tortured Jacen, she thought, but I've been put through enough by this woman.  
  
The other half of the Guard came charging toward Jaina, blasters drawn. Jaina singled out one member and quickly dispelled him with a powerful roundhouse kick. The other members of the Guard hesitated in their onslaught, looking uncertainly at one another.  
  
"Fools! What are you waiting for? She cannot hurt you!" Ta'a Chume screamed.  
  
"Yes, I can." She said, using the Force to support her words.  
  
"Yes, she can," the Guards echoed.  
  
"You will not win." Jaina said, again using the Force.  
  
"We will not win." They echoed.  
  
"You must leave now."  
  
"We must leave now." And the Guards turned and walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tenel Ka looked at her fiancé. His posture was sagging heavily. She knew he was tired, that he could not keep this up for much longer. But she knew that there was a med bay very near to where they had emerged. They group trudged along, desperately hoping that they would soon awake from this nightmare, and Tenel Ka hesitated in her steps. She could see the med bay! She sprinted forward, leaving the group behind. She ran as fast as her weary body could carry her, but it didn't feel fast enough. She pushed herself faster and faster until she thought her body was going to give out on her, and then, she reached the doors to the med bay.  
  
"We need assistance right away!" she yelled. But the building was empty.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina advanced on the now helpless Ta'a Chume. The former queen showed none of the fear that Jaina could feel coming from her, but there was no doubting that Ta'a Chume was scared. She knew what Jaina was capable of. Jaina was, after all, the granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker, better known to the masses as Darth Vader.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight, young Solo," the queen spat, "You cannot hurt me. You know this. I know this. So what do you hope to gain by the little escapade of yours?"  
  
"Vindication, Ta'a Chume. Something that you might know a little bit about. You see, I may not be able to hurt you, but I can "detain" you. I can make you wish that I was hurting you. You've tried to manipulate the wrong person." And with a flick of her wrist, Ta'a Chume was suspended mid-air. Jaina looked up at the vulnerable, floating queen. "Now you get one thing straight, Ta'a Chume. You are no longer in control of the Hapes consortium, Tenel Ka is. And she will rule from now on, without any further attempts on her life or the lives of those she cares about, whether you want her to or not. There are only two options available for you. One, that you support you granddaughter in her monarchy. Or two, that you don't and you die an agonizingly horrific death. The choice is yours alone. I cannot guarantee that the second option will come out if you follow through with the first. I can only guarantee that you will not have the power anymore. I will see to that."  
  
Ta'a Chume said nothing to this. She only remained floating in the air, silent and scheming.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tenel Ka ran back to the group.  
  
"There is no one in the med bay, but the equipment is there. There are three full bacta tanks and all enough food and materials to last us for a few weeks. That should be sufficient time for both Jag and Jacen to recover."  
  
"Recover?" Jacen asked. "Why should I need to recover?"  
  
Leia looked incredulously at her eldest son. "Jacen, whether you think you need it or not, you could definitely use a couple days in the bacta, and a healing trance as well."  
  
Jacen stared at his mother. "No, I don't need any time in the-"  
  
"Quick," said Han as he picked up Jacen's limp form while Tenel Ka grabbed Jag's body into a Force grip, "let's get them both into the bacta." 


	28. A Means to an EndPart II

~Sorry it took so long to post this. Writer's block. But I did get it done! So here's the second part of the last chapter. There should be one more part coming. I think I've go that much left. ~  
  
Chapter 25: A Means to an End: Part II  
  
Jaina stood in the Grand Audience Chamber, watching Ta'a Chume float above her.  
  
This is quite amusing, Jaina thought.  
  
And then the black hit her. Her mind was engulfed in a black haze. She didn't know what was happening, she only had one thought in her mind.  
  
Jacen!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Han carried Jacen into the deserted med center. He knew that he had to move quickly. Time was running out for both Jacen and Jag. As he rounded the corner, he saw the bacta tanks that Tenel Ka had spoken of. He craned his neck back around him to catch his wife's eye, seeing Tenel Ka with Jag's floating form behind her. Tenel Ka was never one to express her emotions, at least facially, but Han couldn't help but see the desperation on her face. Her fiancé and best friend was slipping away, as was another close friend of hers. Han turned himself around fully to face his future daughter- in-law.  
  
"Jacen's a fighter. You know this. He would never have survived this long if he wasn't."  
  
Tenel Ka pursed her lips into a thin, determined line. "Fact."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina's grip on Ta'a Chume faltered, but was immediately recovered.  
  
"Just what do you think you are trying to prove?" The former queen demanded.  
  
Jaina struggled to focus her sight. "I'm not trying to prove anything at thing moment. I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with my brother."  
  
Ta'a Chume's interest peaked. Jacen was the one who was going to be producing the next heir to the Hapan throne. If something was wrong with him, she had every right to know.  
  
Jaina picked up on the monarch's thoughts. She gritted her teeth and tried to speak through them.  
  
"You have no right to know what happens with Jacen," she spat.  
  
"I do believe that he will be the father of my future grandchildren, the ones who will one day rule in my place. I have every right to know."  
  
Jaina eyed Ta'a Chume warily. "Fine. If you really want to know, you'll get me directions to every med center in a ten kilometer radius."  
  
The queen nodded solemnly. "For the good of Hapes, not for you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Han and Tenel Ka worked at getting Jacen and Jag hooked up to the various monitors and machines associated with the bacta tanks while Leia calibrated the actual tanks to hold Jacen and Jag. Han had to admire the young queen. If it had been Leia lying in front of him, he knew that he wouldn't be faring as well as Tenel Ka was.  
  
Unbeknownst to Han, Tenel Ka was an emotional storm inside. She was going to lose Jacen. She couldn't let that happen. Jacen was her best friend. He was her future. He was the only man she had ever loved. And she was determined that she would have a life with him.  
  
Jacen?  
  
Tenel Ka?  
  
Tenel Ka blew a slight sigh of relief. Yes, dear Jacen, it is me. How are you feeling?  
  
Jacen hesitated, not wanting to worry Tenel Ka. She knew him too well though.  
  
You are not well.  
  
No. I'm not. I guess I can't try lying to you, love.  
  
No, you cannot. Do not even entertain that idea again.  
  
Jacen chuckled lightly. I won't. Tenel Ka, I need your help.  
  
Anything, love.  
  
I need you to support Jag. Jaina needs him.  
  
Tenel Ka flared with anger. And what about me? I need you, Jacen.  
  
I will be fine, Tenel Ka. I still have enough strength to survive this. Help Jag. He needs it more. All I need is your help with one other thing.  
  
Anything.  
  
Help me into a healing trance. I will be fine from there.  
  
Tenel Ka sent Jacen a smile. Relax and heal then, love.  
  
Jacen relaxed and Tenel Ka eased him into a healing trance.  
  
You had better come back to me, Jacen, she thought, and she leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina secured Ta'a Chume in the throne room. She then posted guards outside the doors and made sure that they would not let anyone but her back inside.  
  
Jaina set out in the direction that Jacen was directing her in. She wound through the passages of the Palace, searching for her family anywhere. But her efforts had no avail. She couldn't find her family anywhere. She left the palace, breaking into a run. She knew that things were worse than what Jacen was letting on. She could feel that her mother, father, and Tenel Ka were all in fairly good condition. Jacen had slipped into a healing trance, but she could still get directions from following his presence. And Jag-  
  
Jag had steadily gotten worse. Jaina absentmindedly caressed her stomach, thinking of her babies. Jag didn't know about their children yet. Jaina wanted to tell him, but she wanted to see him to tell him. Jaina knew that she had to reach her husband soon. From what she could sense, he had been stabilized, but he was in dire need of a healing trance. And Jaina was the only one who had a strong enough connection with him to do that.  
  
Jaina tried to push the negative thoughts out of her head as she raced through the market. She needed to concentrate on following the direction that Jacen was pushing her in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jacen concentrated on his connection with his sister. He knew that he should be focusing on healing himself, but he knew that if Jaina didn't find them soon, she would lose Jag. So, instead of focusing all of his energy on himself, he set aside a little part dedicated to guiding Jaina's path. For all accounts, it was working. He could feel Jaina nearing the med center. She only had a little farther to go to reach them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaina pushed out of the crowded market and toward the hangar bay. Jacen was directing her here, but she knew that there wasn't an active med center nearby. She scanned the buildings near the hangar, trying to get a lock on Jacen's position, and finding it a relatively easy thing to do. But where she had located them was what concerned her. They were in an abandoned med bay. Her stomach knotted with dread. Based on the reports of the med centers that Ta'a Chume had given her, this particular med center was not supposed to be operational. Jaina felt a spike in fear from the two little lives nestled in her womb. Immediately, she pushed down her trepidation. She reached out to her children, feeling them reach back. She surrounded her babies in a cocoon of love and security.  
  
Everything will be alright, she sent to them. She knew they could not answer back, but she felt that they understood her. Satisfied, she resumed her trek to the abandoned med center. She pushed the doors open, still searching for any signs of inhabitancy.  
  
"Hello?" she called.  
  
Silence greeted her.  
  
She tried again, using the Force to project her voice. "Hello?"  
  
This time she heard a faint reply.  
  
"Jaina?"  
  
Stay tuned for the grand finale! 


	29. A Means to an End Part III

~ Here it is guys, the grand finale! Read and review. I'll be starting the sequel shortly. ~  
  
Chapter 25: A Means to an End: Part III  
  
Jaina heard the faint call of her voice. She knew that she was in the right building. She raced through the med center, trying to find the location of the voice. Rounding the last corner, she caught sight of her mother, father, Tenel Ka, Jacen and Jag. She raced up to the quintet and immediately set to work on putting Jag in a healing trance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jacen awoke from his healing trance after three days in the med center. He could feel Jaina's presence burning like a nova in the next room over. Jacen smiled as he reached out for his sleeping sister.  
  
Wake up, Jaya.  
  
Go 'way, Jace, came the mumbled reply.  
  
I'm awake, Jaya. Do you want to see me before Tenel Ka comes in and I willingly give up all of my free time to her?  
  
Jaina sent Jacen a laugh. Let me check on my husband first.  
  
Jacen waited patiently until Jaina strolled into the room.  
  
"How's Jag?" he asked.  
  
Jaina shook her head. "The same. It's going to take him a little longer to get over this, but the techs say he's out of the worst of it. All I can do right now is wait."  
  
Jacen reached for his sister's hand. "He'll pull through, Jaya. I know it-" He trailed off as the Force pulled at his mind. In an instant, he saw two chestnut haired children, a little boy and girl, who looked to be around three years old. The children ran across the field they were standing in, laughing and giggling as they ran toward their father. Jacen watched as Jag scooped the little girl into his arms and planted a kiss on her cheek. The girl turned her head and Jacen saw that she had the same intense pale green eyes as her father. Jacen smiled.  
  
"And just where is your mother?" Jag asked.  
  
The little girl giggled. "Behind you, daddy!"  
  
Jag turned and Jacen followed his line of sight to Jaina, who was holding their son. Then the vision ended bringing Jacen back to the reality of the med center. Jaina was staring at him, a concerned look falling on her face. Jacen said nothing but opened himself up to their twin bond. He reached out a hand and placed it to Jaina's temple, transferring to her the vision he had just had. Jaina absorbed the new information and smiled.  
  
Jacen looked into his sister's eyes, not able to hide his own happiness.  
  
He'll be fine, he sent to her.  
  
Jaina smiled back at him. I know.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One Week Later  
  
Jag Fel awoke after, somewhat disoriented. It took him a minute to realize that he was in the med center. It took him a minute longer to realize that the petite brunette form asleep at the end of his bed was his wife, Jaina. He sat up, carefully, not wanting to rouse her from her sleep. She must have been subconsciously monitoring him, though, because her eyes fluttered open and she smiled lovingly up at him.  
  
"Morning, beautiful," he said.  
  
Jaina grinned. "Shut up, handsome."  
  
Jag smiled at his wife. She rose and sat closer to him on the bed. Jaina leaned in and placed a tentative kiss on his lips, not sure how he was feeling physically. Jag, however, would have none of it and increased the intensity of the kiss. They had been married for almost two weeks now and they had only spent less than a day of it together, barring the time Jag was in the med center. Jaina opened her mouth to him and let out a slight, happy sigh. Jag pulled himself away from her and rested his head against hers.  
  
"I missed you so much," she said, "There's so much I have to tell you."  
  
"Can it wait? I just want to enjoy holding you right now."  
  
Jaina pulled away from her husband. "No, it can't wait. Trust me, you'll thank me later."  
  
Jag started to protest but Jaina cut him off. "Close your eyes, Fel."  
  
Jag sighed and submitted to Jaina's unusual request. Jaina closed her eyes, leaned in and kissed her husband, opening herself up to their connection. Jag felt her doing this and opened himself up as well. Jag felt Jaina lead him deep into herself, deep into the places that she guarded the most. Jaina dropped all her barriers and allowed Jag to see for himself what she had discovered not too long ago.  
  
Two tiny lives nestled inside her. Both part Jag, part Jaina, and made entirely from love.  
  
She could feel Jag gasp as he pulled away from her. He opened his eyes, finding himself staring into Jaina's loved-filled brandy orbs. He was silent for a moment after learning about his children.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Jag asked.  
  
Jaina nodded in compliance. "Yes, I am."  
  
Jag sat back into the bed. He was still a little too stunned to say anything else. Jaina sat, motionless, on the bed, waiting for any sign from Jag. Then his face spread in to a huge grin.  
  
"With twins?" he asked again.  
  
Jaina nodded again. Jag pulled Jaina close into a fiery embrace. Jaina clung to him, relieved that he was so happy about the babies. He pulled back far enough to kiss his wife again.  
  
"I guess this means that we'll have to expand our living quarters, then doesn't it?"  
  
Jaina just laughed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Not too long after Jag awoke, Jaina called her family in to see the newest addition to their family. Han, Leia, and a still-weakened Jacen, being supported by Tenel Ka, filed into the room. The Solo family stood around the newlywed couple, relieved that they were all together and safe once again. Jaina spoke up first.  
  
"Well, I do believe that my husband was never properly welcomed into the family."  
  
Han looked at his daughter, stunned. "Jaina, I let you marry the kid. What more do you want from me?"  
  
"An official Solo family welcome." Jaina replied, smiling. She knew fully well that official Solo family welcomes only came about if there was a major change. Han eyed his daughter suspiciously.  
  
"What aren't you telling us, Jaina?"  
  
Jaina looked at Jag and then to Jacen, smiling coyly. "Oh nothing. You're just going to be a grandfather, but that's not what important-"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Jaina stifled a laugh as she looked toward the surprising source of the outburst. It was not Han who had yelled; it had been Leia. Jaina turned to her mother, still smiling as Leia's face paled.  
  
"Yes, Mom, I'm pregnant. Jag and I are going to have twins."  
  
"Oh, sweet Force." Leia said as she collapsed into a chair. "I didn't think it would be this soon."  
  
Han spoke up for the first time since receiving the news. "Twins?" he asked.  
  
Jaina and Jag nodded.  
  
Han laughed and rushed over to hug his daughter.  
  
"I guess you're right, sweetheart. Jag does need an official Solo family welcome."  
  
Jaina and Jacen laughed as Jag went three shades lighter. Jaina squeezed her husband's hand. "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure Daddy will bring you back in one piece."  
  
Jag managed a weak smile. "One banged up piece I'm sure."  
  
The entire Solo clan and Tenel Ka roared with laughter. In between their fits of giggles, Tenel Ka managed one word.  
  
"Fact!" 


	30. Sequel Announcement

Sequel announcement!!!  
  
Alright, you guys. I'm sorry it took so long to get this first chapter up but here's the link for the sequel to Whisper.  
  
It's called Road to Destiny. I'm co-writing it with Master_Jacen from TheForce.net. It takes place roughly two to three months after the end of Whisper. Major J/TK and J/J action going on. There are some new twists which I think you'll like. And this story has more Action/Adventure type stuff than the last one. It'll still be plenty mushy and angsty. So go read and review!! Thanks much!!  
  
Jaina Solo-Fel 


End file.
